El sonido de la cascada
by OlivierCash
Summary: Dohko, quien ha recibido la armadura de Libra recientemente, despierta herido tras una fallida batalla contra unos espectros encontrándose con una insospechada y desconocida compañía que ha llegado desde el Santuario. Dohko/Shion
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, la verdad es que esta pareja fue durante bastante una de mis OTPs de Saint Seiya, pero cuando descubrí el Manigoldo/Shion, acabó en un segundo plano. Pero me dije, voy a hacer un fanfic de ellos, por los viejos tiempos y aquí estoy. Este fic lo tengo prácticamente acabado. Por lo que voy a subir un capitulo cada lunes, son cinco en total, por lo que él ultimo capítulo lo subiré el 10 de agosto. Sin más, espero que os guste :)**

 **Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

Veía el techo de cabaña como una mancha difusa que parecía estar mucho más lejos de lo que realmente estaba. Parpadeó, buscando acostumbrar su vista a la suave luz del amanecer que se colaba entre las cortinas como el agua se cuela entre tus dedos cuando la coges entre las manos.

Volvió a parpadear. Notó como poco a poco, todo comenzaba a estar mucho más nítido, ya podía distinguir a la perfección las maderas del techo de su cabaña. En ese momento comenzó a intentar recordar como había llegado hasta ahí y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e intentó incorporarse con con cierta brusquedad, pero en mitad de ese acto, sintió como el dolor lo invadía hasta él último átomo de su cuerpo. Lo que provocó que se dejara caer sobre su cama de nuevo.

Al haberse levantado un poco, había movido las sábanas que le habían estado cubriendo y parte de su cuerpo, se encontraba al descubierto. Por lo que pudo ver como todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendajes, limpios y cuidados. Y que solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior.

Su cama estaba pegada a la pared y su cabaña era pequeña, tendría que ver a la persona que le había ayudado por ahí si o si.

— Bebe— dijo una voz a su lado.

Se sobresaltó un poco y sus heridas volvieron a dolerle. Abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo la tenía tan seca que no podía articular palabras. Sintió una suave mano en la nuca que lo incorporaba un poco para ayudarle a beber. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía. El agua le llegó como un regalo del cielo. Una vez se la bebió toda, la persona que estaba junto a él dejó su cabeza apoyada sobre la cama y apartó la mano para luego cubrirlo de nuevo con la sabana y finalmente, marcharse, casi como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y todo hubiera sido una alucinación.

Se volvió a quedar mirando el techo sin mucho interés. Escuchaba los pasos de su acompañan ir de un lado a otro. Ladeó un poco cabeza, quería ver a esa persona desconocida, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Tras un rato pudo ver a su acompañante, era una chica delgada y algo más baja que él. Debía de tener su edad o a lo mejor un poco menos, era un poco aniñada todavía. Su cabello era corto y de un rubio brillante y sus ojos de un marrón almendra. Pero había unos aspectos que le llamaron la atención en ella, vestía unas ropas extrañas, nunca había visto ese tipo de ropas por esa zona, las ropas eran muy abrigadas, parecían propias de un lugar muy frio. Llevaba una larga estola verde en el cuello, que se atada a la cintura. Y luego estaba su falta de cejas, en su lugar había unos puntos en la frente de un extraño morado grisáceo. Si hubiera tenido que describirla con una palabra, habría sido "exótica".

De nuevo, giró su cabeza para volver a mirar al techo. Escuchando otra vez a la niña moviéndose. Se sentía en como si flotara, pero las heridas le recordaban que no era así o más bien, el dolor que estas le provocaban.

Comenzó a darle vueltas y a recordar lo que había pasado. Poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido fueron apareciendo en su cabeza. Unos aldeanos habían acudido a su cabaña para pedirle ayuda, unas personas con armaduras oscuras estaban atacando su aldea. Él no dudo en ir en su ayuda. A partir de ahí sus recuerdos se volvían mucho más difusos, recordaba haber acabado con varios de esos hombres, recordaba que era la primera vez que luchaba con su armadura en serio y que la adrenalina había corrido por sus venas en esos momentos. Y de repente, todo se había quedado oscuro.

Los pasos de la extraña chica le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirarle y se preguntó seriamente si esa chica estaba con ellos. Pero no podía ser, si estuviera con ellos, ya lo habría matado. Entonces. ¿Acaso esa chica lo había salvado?

— Tú— la llamó, con la voz entrecortada.

La chica lo escuchó y caminó hacia donde él se encontraba tumbado. Se quedó de pie, junto a la cama,e sperando a que continuara hablando.

— ¿Eres parte de ellos?— preguntó, yendo directo al grano— ¿De los hombres con armadura negra?

— No— contestó rotundamente, su voz era suave, aunque un poco más grave de lo que se había imaginado— De lo contrario habría sido una estupidez por mi parte salvarte.

— ¿Tú me salvaste?— preguntó incrédulo.

A simple vista, esa chica le parecía un poco frágil. Su manos eran suaves y ella era un tanto delgada, no le parecía una persona capaz de enfrentarse a los de las armaduras oscuras. Pero a ella ese comentario no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia, lo miró un poco mal por encima del hombro y se marchó sin decirle nada.

Iba a pedirle perdón por si la había ofendido,pero esta volvió con varias vengas,un ungüento,agua y una toalla para limpiarlo. Así que al imaginarse que esa chica lo iba a tocar,se sintió bastante avergonzado y esto se vio reflejado en sus enrojecidas mejillas. Su cerebro no ayudó mucho cuando se encargó de recordarle que esa chica había sido quien le había quitado la armadura y la ropa en un principio. Ese pensamiento provocó que se pusiera todavía más rojo si cabe.

— ¿Te encuentras mal?— preguntó la chica extrañada.

Él solo negó con todas sus fuerzas. La chica se encogió de hombros y tomó una banqueta para sentarse a su lado. Quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían y comenzó a retirar algunas vendas, para quitárselas ,luego limpiar las heridas con calma y a conciencia, para finalmente volver a vendarle. La verdad es que sus manos eran muy suaves y su tacto se hacía agradable. También se notaba que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que no le hizo mucho daño. Ella comenzó a ir poco a poco a cambiarle las vendas, por lo que mientras ella estaba con eso, Dohko decidió que sería buena idea hablarle.

— Perdón si te he ofendido con lo de antes— al fin se había armado de valor— Es solo, que no me pareces alguien que sea capaz de enfrentarse a esos hombres.

— No te preocupes— aseguró la chica y él notó que lo decía con sinceridad.

— ¿Cuanto he estado...?— preguntó, se imaginaba que no habría sido demasiado tiempo.

— Una semana.

Eso le sorprendió y mucho. No podía ser que hubiera estado una semana inconsciente, no podía aceptarlo, no podía haber una semana inconsciente. Pero si lo pensaba con claridad, sus heridas parecían ser graves y dentro de lo que cabe, se podía apreciar que estaban cicatrizando. Tomó aire e intentó calmarse, intentó usar la razón.

— ¿Has estado cuidándome todo este tiempo?— preguntó desviando la mirada hacia la pared, se sintió muy avergonzado.

— Si, fui yo quien te salvó de los Espectros— respondió ella sin parar de curar las heridas de Dohko.

— Gracias— murmuró muy bajito y con vergüenza— ¿Por qué?

— El Patriarca me ordenó que viniera a por el Caballero de Libra.

Cierto, él era el Caballero de Libra y pertenecía a la Orden de los Caballeros de Atenea. Y no era un caballero cualquiera, su armadura era la armadura Dorada de Libra, solo doce personas eran capaz de pertenecer a esa élite. Y él lo había conseguido. Pero a decir verdad, apenas conocía nada sobre el Santuario, solo lo básico.

Cuando la chica mencionó a los Espectros, recordó haber oído hablar de ellos, servían a Hades, el enemigo de Atenea ,pero ni siquiera había sido capaz de reconocerlos a la primera,lo que provocó que se sintiera como un autentico estúpido.

Y en ese momento, había una chica que había ido a buscarlo, había ido a buscar al caballero de Libra y se había encontrado con un niño al que había tenido que salvar, sin duda habría sido una decepción para ella.

— Lo siento— volvió a disculparse.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó extrañada.

— Supongo que esperabas encontrarte con un caballero fuerte y valeroso— respondió ,con una sonrisa— Pero te has encontrado con un niño al que has tenido que salvar, realmente lo siento.

La chica le miró de una manera muy tierna y con cierta compasión. Nunca se habría imaginado que unos simples y comunes ojos marrones, podrían ser tan hermosos y maravillosos. La chica no parecía decepcionada y por alguna razón, eso le animo un poco.

— La primera vez que te enfrentas en verdad a alguien, no tienes porque vencerlo— dijo— Suele costar mucho y bueno, ya libraras las suficientes batallas como salir victorioso de estas y hacerte más fuerte— animó.

Sus palabras le sentaron bien, por alguna razón esa chica lo tranquilizaba. A lo mejor era porque desde que su maestro se fue, se había sentido muy solo y ahora buscaba aferrarse a cualquier persona con la que se cruzara. Él le sonrió a la chica y esta le sonrió a él, aunque fue más comedida que él.

—Todavía no se tu nombre— dijo él— Mi nombre es Dohko— se presentó.

— Yo soy Shion.

— Es un nombre muy extraño para una chica, pero es bonito.

De repente, vio como la sonrisa de Shion se esfumó y sintió como las vendas que le estaba colocando, comenzaron a apretarle mucho. No comprendió porqué, a lo mejor se había molestado por el piropo o algo así, no había sido su intención molestarla.

— ¿Qué...qué he dicho?— preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el dolor que le causaba que las vendas estuvieran tan apretadas.

— Soy un chico— fue la concisa respuesta de Shion.

Y por la mirada de pocos amigos que le dedicó este. Dohko se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. La cara que le puso Shion no fue precisamente de cariño y amistad, sino más bien de: "te voy a lanzar por la cascada"

—Perdón...—se disculpó muy apurado—En serio, lo siento, pero es que te vi tan delgado y con rasgos tan suaves, que pensé que eras una chica...una chica bastante guapa—eso último lo murmuró velozmente.

Cuando notó como las vendas volvían a apretarle, se dio cuenta de que no lo había arreglado, solo había conseguido empeorarlo. Shion acabó de vendarle en total silencio, para luego marcharse a hacer quién sabe qué. Dohko volvió a quedarse tumbado en la cama, sin nada más interesante que hacer que mirar el techo. Su cuerpo le dolía, las heridas que había recibido de los Espectros habían sido graves, apretó el puño con frustración, se sintió como un inútil. Él debía estar ayudando a la gente, no tumbado en una cama sin nada que hacer.

Lo que pareció ser la mañana pasó muy lentamente para Dohko, quien ya no sabía que hacer para entretenerse. Había intentado hablar con Shion, pero continuaba enfadado y no le respondió a nada.

Conforme pasaban las horas, notó como el olor a arroz invadía la cabaña, Shion estaba cocinando. Sus tripas rugieron lo suficiente como para que hasta Shion lo escuchara y Dohko se avergonzara por ello. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

La comida no tardó en estar lista y Shion la dividió en dos boles, uno para si mismo y el otro para Dohko. Se acercó a Dohko para darle de comer, pero antes de que lo hiciera mucho ,entró alguien de golpe en la cabaña.

En un principio, Dohko se alarmó por si los estaban atacando. Pero al ver a la niña de pelo negro, con las mejillas rojas por el cansancio de correr hacía ese lugar, se le fueron las intenciones de atacar. No tendría más de nueve años y era algo bajita. La niña respiraba fuertemente, remarcando el cansancio que tenía por haber ido hasta ahí. La niña miró fijamente a Shion. Dohko pudo reconocerla, la había visto por la zona.

—Kumiko—dijo Shion sorprendido de verla ahí.

—Están...están atacando la aldea—avisó la niña con la voz entrecortada—¡Han vuelto!

El rubio asintió a esas palabras y se acercó a la niña, le removió un poco el cabello con cierto cariño y le dio el cuenco de comida de Dohko.

—Comed mientras me encargo de esto—dijo Shion. Esa fue su despedida.

Kumiko asintió con decisión y Shion se marchó definitivamente. La niña miró a Dohko y fue hacía él con el cuenco de comida y unos palillos que le extendió. Dohko se incorporó un poco para cogerlos, le dolía horrores, pero le habría dolido más que esa niña tuviera que darle de comer. La niña obedeció a Shion y fue a por el otro bol. Se sentó frente a Dohko para hacerle compañía y que no comiera solo.

—Al fin has despertado—comentó Kumiko.

Dohko solo asintió, tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer y a lo mejor esa niña podía responderle unas cuantas.

—¿Has venido mucho por aquí?

—Si, los Espectros están atacando a mi aldea y a las aldeas vecinas—contó la niña un poco cabizbaja, mirando la comida con pena—Pero me enteré que había alguien que podía defendernos, por eso vine hasta aquí—dijo sin mucho animo—Y el señor Shion me dijo que siempre que los Espectros atacaran a cualquiera de las aldeas, fuera a avisarle, que él se encargaría de todo.

Así que Shion había estado protegiendo a la gente que le tocaba a él proteger. Agarró las sabanas con fuerza y miró a la comida casi con desprecio. Él tenía que ser el que protegiera a esa gente, no Shion.

—No pareces muy contenta, aunque Shion os este protegiendo.

—Es que...—apretó el bol de comida,estaba temblorosa—Me dijo que se iría pronto, que no estaría mucho tiempo—miró directamente a Dohko con los ojos brillantes, a puntos de llorar—Pero si él se va , nos quedaremos sin protección.

Él no iba a permitir que eso pasaba, le daba igual lo que ocurría o si Shion se marchaba, pero él no abandonaría a esas personas.

—No te preocupes—dijo Dohko con total seguridad—Me encargaré de que no os pase nada.

Kumiko le miró con una sonrisa radiante, ella estaba confiando en él y Dohko se dio cuenta de que debería cumplir esa promesa, aunque no supiera muy bien como. Tras eso, comieron con tranquilidad. Shion tardo poco más de una hora en regresas, Dohko lo notó cansado, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Kumiko se fue a su casa.

Shion desapareció durante un rato. Cuando volvió, tenía el cabello mojado, se había limpiado. Dohko lo miraba desde su cama observando todo lo que hacía. Dio vueltas por la casa y aunque Dohko no le echaba ojo, no pudo deducir bien que parecía estar buscando. Tras un rato dando vueltas, Shion se quedó sentado en la banqueta que había dejado junto a la cama de Dohko.

—Kumiko me ha dicho que te iras pronto—dijo Dohko, esperaba que esa vez Shion le respondiera.

—Tendremos que partir hacía el Santuario cuando te recuperes—contestó Shion como si fuera lo más obvio y lógico del mundo.

Pero Dohko no estaba dispuesto, no pensaba irse y dejar a esa gente desprotegida, no tenía la sangre lo suficiente fría como para hacerlo. Le había hecho una promesa a esa niña e iba a cumplirla, iba proteger a los aldeanos.

—Tú volverás al Santuario, yo no pienso irme de aquí—dijo Dohko mirando a Shion directamente a los ojos.

Shion pareció quedarse unos momentos sin aire, pero su cara impasible no tardó mucho en volver y no tuvo ningún problema en encarar a Dohko.

—Eres un Caballero de Atenea y debes ir al Santuario a tomar el lugar que te corresponde—dijo Shion con solemnidad.

Era una pena que Dohko fuera un cabezota que no pensaba dar la mano a torcer tan fácilmente. Se intentó incorporar, sin embargo, la firme mano de Shion se lo impidió, si le dejaba, solo se haría más daño.

—¿Por eso me has estado curando?—preguntó Dohko enfadado—¿Para poder irte cuanto antes de este sitio?—insistió, quería agarrarlo de la ropa y extendió la mano para hacerlo, pero no llegó hasta Shion y su mano cayó sobre la cama—¿Para abandonar a la gente que vive aquí a su suerte?—su voz temblaba de la frustración y por el extraño dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Hacía tanto que estaba solo, desde que su maestro se fue se sentía tan solo. Y de repente, un día había despertado con alguien a su lado, alguien que le había estado cuidando durante unos días sin razón aparente. Alguien que pertenecía al Santuario del que tan poco sabía y tantas veces había oído mencionado. Había sido un estúpido al creer que ese chico que no conocía de nada, lo había ayudado porque había visto algo en él. Había sido un autentico idiota y sin embargo, se sentía tan decepcionado.

Se sintió aun peor cuando Shion lo miró por encima del hombro y asintió a esas palabras con una extraña frialdad. Dohko recordó unos dibujos que había visto de unas estatuas griegas. En ellas se veían a jóvenes con una notable belleza y una increíble frialdad. En ese momento,Shion le recordó a esas estatuas. No podía ni quería creer que Shion sería una persona capaz de abandonar a unos pobres aldeanos a su suerte. Pero, sobre todo, se sintió un ingenuo por haberse aferrado a alguien que había conocido esa mañana y aun más cuando casi no se había hablado. Se había querido aferrar a él para no sentirse solo.

El rubio se levantó sin decir nada y dejo solo, otra vez, a Dohko en la cabaña. Dohko quería gritar, quería levantarse y correr, hacer algo, lo que fuera. Pero no podía, todo le dolía demasiado. Por ello decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar al tranquilo e indoloro mundo de los sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

Cuando el chino volvió a abrir sus ojos de color esmeralda, se sintió bastante adormilado por lo que tuvo que frotarse los ojos y concentrarse en lo que había a su alrededor. Sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo mucho tiempo. Miró hacia sus vendas, volvían a estar limpias, Shion se las había cambiado mientras dormía. Pensando en Shion, lo buscó con la mirada y no logró encontrarlo.

Un pequeño temor invadió a Dohko, a lo mejor después de su última conversación, había decidido que no tenía que perder el tiempo con él y se había marchado ya al Santuario. Quiso levantarse para buscar alguna cosa que le hiciera salir de dudas, se esperaba que le costaría levantarse, pero casi no le dolió, eso le sorprendió y alegró bastante.

—No se si podrás andar—fue Shion quien habló.

El chino se giró hacía la puerta, ahí estaba Shion con una cesta de frutos en los brazos y con el cabello húmedo. Por lo que brillaba el Sol fuera, supuso que había estado dándose un baño.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor que ayer—aseguró Dohko, seguro de si mismo.

Se quedó sentado sobre el borde de la cama y colocó sus pies sobre el suelo, se sentía firme. Por su parte, Shion dejó sobre la mesa la cesta de frutas y se quedó de pie, mirando a Dohko. El chino sonrió y decidió mostrarle a Shion que él también era fuerte y que ya podría levantarse. Fue una pena que se quisiera levantar demasiado rápido, tanto que le dio un fuerte mareo y acabó sentado sobre su cama.

—Creo que deberías saber que has estado durmiendo cinco días—le dijo Shion.

Dohko le miró sorprendido, no, no podía ser que hubiera estado tanto tiempo dormido y sin embargo, sabía que Shion tenía toda la razón del mundo. El rubio se acercó a él y se quedó sentado en la banqueta.

—No puede ser—negó Dohko, sobre todo a si mismo—¿En serio?

—Recuerda como estabas la última vez que despertaste, ahora debes estas mucho mejor, aunque sin fuerzas y al llevar unos días sin andar, ahora te costará—le explicó Shion—Creo que pasará mínimo otra semana hasta que puedas andar bien.

El chino maldijo eso internamente, no podía estar tanto tiempo tumbado, sentía ganas de hacer cosas ¡hasta veía con otros ojos eso de limpiar la casa! Aunque, se si fijaba bien,l a casa nunca había estado tan limpia e impoluta como se encontraba en esos momentos. Shion debía haber estado limpiando y ordenando su casa, eso le molestaba bastante y no sabía decir porqué.

—¿Has limpiado y ordenado mi casa?—no pudo resistirse a preguntárselo.

—Si—contestó Shion.

—¿Por qué?—exigió saber Dohko algo molesto.

—Porque llevo aquí más de una semana y algo debía hacer a parte de matar Espectros, cuidarte y dar paseos—contestó.

A lo mejor cuando Dohko lo escuchaba caminar de un lado a otro, lo que estaba haciendo era limpiar la cabaña. Pero a Dohko no le gustaba la idea y le miró un poco mal.

—Bien, ahora tendré que ver donde has dejado mis cosas—dijo molesto—¿En serio que no eres una mujer? Ellas suelen ser las que tienden a encargarse de esas cosas—esa frase la soltó solo para herirle.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no tenía ninguna razón real para hacerlo,Shion no le había hecho nada malo como para intentar ofenderlo. A lo mejor era que como Dohko se sentía tan frustrado y enfadado con todo y todos tenía que sacar esa ira acumulada. Y la única persona que estaba a su lado era Shion. En ese momento, no se dio cuenta de eso. Shion apretó los puños y se fue sin decir nada más. Dohko sonrió contento de haberlo sacado un poco de sus casillas.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando se percató de que había espantado a la única persona que le hacía compañía, volvía a sentirse solo. Un vacío extraño le llenó, era la segunda vez que estaba consciente junto a Shion y le afectaba de una manera extraña, sin duda, estar tanto tiempo solo no era bueno para su salud mental.

Cuando escucho los lentos pasos de Shion acercarse a la puerta, levantó la cabeza ilusionado por su vuelta. El rubio entro cargando una gran palangana de agua en la que cabía una persona. Dohko reconoció esa palangana,era suya y solía estar apoyada en la pared de su cabaña,pero afuera. Pero no comprendía que pretendía hacer con ella.

Shion caminó llevando la palangana en brazos, hasta que la deposito cerca de la cama de Dohko. Este pudo notar un detalle, pese al tamaño y lo llena que estaba la palangana, a Shion no pareció pesarle en ningún momento. Y que este debía seguir molesto, porque no le dirigió la palabra.

El rubio se acercó hasta Dohko y comenzó a retirarle las vendas. Dohko se imaginó que iba a cambiárselas y limpiarle las heridas. Así que aprovechando que por lo menos ya podía estar sentado, ayudó a Shion a quitarse todas las vendas cuerpo.

Una vez acabaron, Dohko se miró las heridas, no podía negar que ya estaba mucho mejor que la última vez que las vio, seguían teniendo mala pinta, pero ni punto de comparación con la última vez.

—Quitate la ropa interior.

Eso no sonó como una petición, fue una orden. Una orden que logró que Dohko mirara a Shion con una exagerada mueca de incredulidad y que provocó que Dohko se pusiera como un tomate.

—¿Qué?—preguntó incrédulo, quería creer que había entendido mal lo que Shion le había dicho.

—Apestas, ya es hora de que te des un buen baño—insistió Shion—Más o menos he logrado mantenerte decente, pero ahora que estas consciente, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

—¿Piensas bañarme?—preguntó Dohko avergonzado.

—Si, no pasa nada, ambos somos hombres—hizo una pausa—Aunque tú te empeñes en verme como una mujer.

En ese momento y por la sonrisa de burla que Shion le dedicó. Dohko se planteó seriamente si Shion se estaba vengando de él. De la manera más absurda posible, pero era obvio que la idea de ser bañarlo, no agradaba para nada a Dohko.

—Me niego.

Cortó Dohko, dándole la espalda y tumbándose en la cama. Al principio, Shion intentó moverlo estirando de su brazo o de su pierna, pero entre la fuerza que hizo Dohko y que Shion no quería hacerle más daño,no logró moverlo ni un centímetro. Dohko creyó que con eso Shion se rendiría y le dejaría en paz.

La sorpresa que se llevó Dohko, cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió y notó como las sabanas debajo de él parecían alejarse fue sorprendente. De repente, se sentía en una nube, bajó la mirada hacía el suelo y apreció con total incredulidad, que estaba flotando más de medio metro sobre su cama. Era la sensación más extraña que había sentido en su vida. Poco a poco fue bajando y acabó de lleno dentro de la palangana con agua. Por fortuna, la caída fue suave, como cuando una pluma cae y se posa sobre el suelo. La otra cosa buena, era que por lo menos seguía con su ropa interior y no tenía que estar totalmente desnudo.

—Hubiera preferido que lo hubieras hecho por las buenas—aseguró Shion, a la espalda de Dohko.

Entonces, no, no podía haber sido Shion el que le había hecho eso, es que no podía o mas bien, eun principio se negó a creérselo.

Dohko notó las suaves manos de Shion limpiándole. Al principio le incomodó que se tomara las licencias como para bañarlo sin que él estuviera de acuerdo, pero no podía negar que su cercanía era agradable.

—¿Cómo?—fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—Telequinesis—contestó Shion—Puedo mover objetos con la mente.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Dohko asombrado.

—Lo acabo de hacer contigo.

Si, era cierto que la pregunta de Dohko había sido estúpida, pero se sentía tan impresionado que le costaba creerlo, había escuchado historias sobre gente que podía mover objetos con la mente, incluso ir de un lugar a otro solo en segundos. ¿Acaso sería Shion uno de esos?

—No se nada sobre ti—murmuró Dohko.

Pero Shion no le respondió y siguió bañándole como si nada. A Dohko le sorprendía lo cariñoso y cuidadoso que era el rubio con él cuando le bañaba y cuidaba, y lo frio y distante que era cuando hablaba con él.

—Por lo menos, dime de donde eres—pidió Dohko.

Shion suspiró y paró de bañar a Dohko. El chino pudo notar la mirada del rubio en su espalda, durante ese instante, la cabaña fue invadida por un extraño silencio. Un silencio que no era total puesto que se escuchaba a la perfección la cascada de fondo.

—Soy de Jamir—contestó por fin Shion.

A decir verdad, Dohko se sorprendió que le contestara. Ese lugar le sonaba de algo, pero no lograba localizarlo en un mapa.

—¿Dónde esta eso?—preguntó algo avergonzado, para algo que le respondía Shion y ni siquiera sabía donde estaba ese lugar.

—En el Tibet, es una pequeña región donde habitamos descendientes del continente de Mu—aclaró.

Dohko se giró para encarar a Shion. Al moverse hizo que el agua de la palangana se saliera y mojara un poco las rodillas de Shion, quien se encontraba arrodillado junto a la palangana.

—¿Ese es el lugar donde la gente mueve objetos con la mente y puede recorrer grandes distancias en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo?—preguntó muy ilusionado.

Shion desvió la mirada, parecía estar un poco apenado y cohibido con ese tema, pero asintió. Y Dohko se ilusionó más de lo que estaba, no podía creer conocer a alguien de ese lugar que había pensado que era un simple cuento para niños. Pero ahí estaba ese chico que procedía de ese sitio y era tan real como él.

—Increíble—murmuró con una gran sonrisa—¿Cómo es?¿Cómo es la gente que vive ahí?—quería hacerle tantas preguntas.

—Es un lugar donde la vida es difícil, se encuentra entre las montañas, no hay demasiada vegetación y suele hacer mucho frio—su descripción no fue muy animada y decepcionó a Dohko, se le hizo un tanto vacía—Sobre la gente...—bajó la cabeza, mirando al suelo encharcado—Es como la de cualquier otro lugar—suspiró—Aun así, es un lugar increíble—una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Y Dohko no pudo evitar preguntarse que le pasaba a Shion con su hogar, mil historias aparecieron en su cabeza como respuesta. A lo mejor lo habían echado de ahí porque estaba mal visto ser parte del Santuario. O podía ser que Shion hubiera hecho algo horrible y se había tenido que marcha. Había tantas posibles causas. Lo único que tenía seguro, es que dudaba que Shion se lo fuera a decir por las buenas.

—Ojala algún día pudiera verlo—dijo Dohko.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio durante un rato, pero en esta ocasión, se miraban el uno al otro fijamente. Como analizando, el uno buscaba algo en el otro. Pero no sabían el qué. Dohko levantó las manos y se señaló a las cejas, como interrogante.

—¿Todos de ahí, tienen esos puntitos?

—Si—afirmó Shion—Pero no son nada especial, si los tocas no ocurre nada, es como si tocaras cualquier parte de mi piel.

Dohko pensó en una estupidez, pensó en decir que la piel de Shion era suave y agradable. Pensó en decirle que en esos momentos lo que más quería era que una persona le abrazara. Pero eso se lo calló.

—Aun así—dijo Dohko—¿Puedo tocarlos?—pidió.

Por pedírselo no perdía nada y para su sorpresa, Shion asintió. Lo notó un poco tímido, a lo mejor le daba vergüenza que alguien le tocara esos puntitos, o era porque apenas conocía a Dohko y le incomodaba. Lo único que tenía claro Dohko, es que Shion le había dicho que si y que no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Estiro su mojada mano y la apoyó con toda la suavidad que en la cara de Shion, cerca de su oreja. Shion le envió una mirada molesta, como si le pidiera que se dejara de florituras y fuera al grano. Y Dohko así lo hizo, pasó su dedo pulgar sobre los puntos de Shion ,en una extraña caricia. Luego, dejó el dedo sobre uno de los puntos. Shion tenía razón, era como tocar cualquier parte de su piel,ni mas ni menos. El tacto no cambiaba al pasar por ahí y si hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados, no hubiera notado nada.

Pero los tenía abiertos y podía ver los puntos ,en esa parte que al tacto era igual que el resto de la piel de Shion, había algo que lo hacía parecer diferente a él.

Se quedó más tiempo del necesario así. A lo mejor por eso Shion cogió un pequeño cubo, del que Dohko había ignorado su existencia, y le lanzó el contenido de este sobre la cabeza. Dohko apartó la mano instantáneamente y fue a frotarse los ojos. Tosió un poco, eso le había pillado de improviso.

—¿Pero qué haces?—exigió.

—Lavarte el pelo.

Por fortuna para ambos, el baño de Dohko acabó pronto. Y Shion lo depositó en la cama de la misma manera que lo había metido antes en la palangana. Dohko se tuvo que cambiar la ropa interior, pero Shion le pasó la ropa para que se cambiara y él salió con la palangana para tirar el agua y dejarla en su sitio. Dohko aprovechó y se cambió. Cuando volvió, Shion cogió la ropa de Dohko como si fuera a contagiarle alguna enfermedad y la dejó en un cesto que ropa sucia.

Después ,Shion hizo una comida rápida para Dohko, Shion ya había comido hace horas y todavía no tenía hambre. Al contrario de Dohko, que se sintió capaz de comerse cualquier cosa, por muy mala pinta y poco comestible que fuera. Mientras Dohko comía, Shion aprovechó para preparar lo que usaría para limpiarle las heridas. Y una vez que Dohko acabó de comer, fue a vendarle de nuevo.

—Diga lo que diga—habló Shion de repente y Dohko le prestó toda su atención, no solía ser Shion el que iniciara una de sus conversaciones—¿No te vendrás conmigo verdad?

—No—aseguró Dohko—Así que si sigues aquí porque piensas que vas a lograr convencerme,es mejor que te marches.

Era incapaz de comprenderlo, no comprendió porqué le dolía tanto pensar que en ese momento Shion se marcharía.

—No voy a dejarte así—dijo Shion—Por lo menos voy a asegurarme que te curas del todo.

Una pequeña alegría pasó por el corazón de Dohko. Podría estar con alguien mínimo una semana y eso le hacía sentir exageradamente feliz. Dohko miró a Shion con una gran y entusiasmada sonrisa. Pero Shion no se veía alegre, al contrarío, parecía estar algo triste. Dohko no dijo nada al respecto.

Las horas pasaron lentas, pero no tanto como la última vez. Aunque no hablaban mucho, Dohko se entretenía observando lo que Shion hacía. Se había quedado sentado en la cama, con la pared apoyada en la pared y las piernas colgando de la cama. Era extraño ,pero se sentía bien poder ver a alguien más a su lado, aunque no hablaran, la sola presencia de una persona era agradable.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?—preguntó Dohko en un momento de la tarde.

Shion se giró para mirarlo. Dohko pensaba que Shion era más pequeño que él,a quien le sacaba media cabeza y se veía muy aniñado. Tanto que lo solía confundir con una niña, como le había ocurrido.

—Catorce.

No se esperó que tuvieran los mismos años. Cuando lo dijo, le miró de arriba a abajo, buscando algo que le hiciera más fácil creérselo.

—¿En serio tenemos los mismos?

—No tendría porque mentirte con mi edad.

—Te ves mucho más joven.

Eso molestó a Shion y Dohko pensó que a lo mejor le molestaban esas cosas porque se las solían decir mucho.

—Ya lo se, pero cuando de el estirón, seguro que seré más alto que tú—eso fue lo primero que Shion le dijo por las buenas.

Y Dohko sonrió feliz de que por fin no se lo tomara tan a mal como las anteriores veces.

—Eso habrá que verlo—le retó.

No se dijeron mucho más esa tarde. Poco a poco la casa comenzó a oscurecerse y Shion tuvo que encender una vela para que pudieran ver. El cielo se tiñó de un color oscuro y las estrellas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. Desde la cama, Dohko podía verlas por una ventana y al verlas pensaba en el universo, pensaba en su cosmos. Pensaba en que era una Caballero.

En un momento dado, Dohko escuchó como Shion se quejó y se llevó la mano a la nuca un poco molesto.

—¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó preocupado.

—Es solo una vieja herida.

No volvieron a mencionar ese tema.

La hora de la cena llegó y por primera vez, ambos comieron juntos. Mientras comían, Dohko pudo ver algo en lo que no había caído antes. Aunque los dedos de Shion estaba al aire, unas vendas cubrían parte de sus manos y subían hasta donde las mangas de su ropa no dejaban ver mas. Dohko temió que Shion hubiera salido herido de alguna de las peleas con los espectros.

—Lo de tus manos—comenzó y Shion se le quedó mirando—¿Es por culpa de los Espectros? —preguntó.

Apretó el cuenco con sus manos, si fuera así, si los Espectros lo habían herido a él por su culpa...

—No, es por otra cosa—contestó Shion—Ya te lo contaré en otro momento—aseguró con una tierna sonrisa.

Dohko apartó un poco la mirada algo sonrojado, Shion se veía muy bien cuando sonreía. Se sintió bastante más tranquilo, aunque a decir verdad, ni sabía porque hace unos momentos se había frustrado y enfadado tanto. Debían ser cosas de la edad.

La cena siguió con calma y Dohko en seguida comenzó a sentirse cansado, por ello se durmió en seguida. Al contrario que Shion, quien dejó la vela encendida y tras recoger lo que habían usado para cenar. Salió de la cabaña.

Hacía una noche fabulosa, la brisa soplaba refrescando el ambiente y el cielo estaba despejado, dejando a la vista todas las estrellas. Shion bajó por los picos de la cascada hasta el rio que se formaba a los pies de esta. Para él no supuso ningún problema saltar de pico en pico. Cuando llegó al rio, caminó por las piedras que sobresalían de este. Le entretenía dar ese peculiar paseo.

Pero ese día en concreto, pasó algo que no tenía previsto. Noto algo que iba hacía él, algo que conocía a la perfección y que logró esquivar con un gran salto. Cayó sobre una de las piedras que había en el rio y miró en la dirección de la que había llegado ese ataque.

—¿En qué estaba pensando?—gritó Shion molesto.

De los matorrales que había junto al rio, apareció un hombre unos años mayor de Shion. Su pelo era desordenado y de un curioso color azul. Sus ropas delataban que no era alguien de la zona y la caja que llevaba a su espalda lo reconocía como un Caballero de Oro.

—En que no podía simplemente salir y saludarte—respondió el hombre con una sonrisa cínica.

El recién llegado caminó y dio varios saltos hasta que quedó en la piedra que había justo en frente de Shion. El aura de ese hombre era un tanto amenazante, pero Shion no le tenía ningún miedo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para temerle.

—Eres un estúpido Manigolgo—dijo Shion, aun molesto.

—No te quejes tanto que no has tenido ningún problema en esquivarlo.

Y tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que a Shion le gustara que le saludaran con un ataque todos los días y menos si dicho ataque era de Manigoldo. Aunque conociendo a Manigoldo, dudaba que le hubiera dado aunque hubiera sido incapaz de esquivado, se conocían demasiado bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Shion decidió ir directo al grano, sino estarían ahí hasta que llegara el amanecer.

Manigoldo no le respondió directamente. Primero se acercó a Shion y lo levantó en brazos. Sus brazos agarraban las piernas de Shion, por encima de sus rodillas y debajo de sus nalgas. Shion tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre los hombros de ese hombre. A veces se preguntaba que tenía Manigoldo como para que le dejara hacer esas cosas.

—Bueno, te enviaron aquí a por el Caballero de Libra y ya han pasado casi dos semanas sin que dieras señales de vida—respondió Manigoldo—Ya comenzaba a estar preocupado—se burló.

—¿Sage te ha obligado a venir para ver como iba?

—Si, me encanta cuando me entiendes sin decirte muchas palabras, me ahorras las explicaciones—dijo Manigoldo bastante contento—Así que cuéntame que es lo que te tiene entretenido—le echó una ojeada—Porque te veo bastante bien.

—El Caballero de Libra fue herido en una batalla y he estado cuidando sus heridas—explicó Shion.

—¿Esta tan herido como para que no le puedas llevar al Santuario?

El rubio apretó sus puños, agarrando la ropa de Manigoldo. Ese era la primera misión que el Patriarca le había confiado a él solo. Si bien había realizado otras muchas misiones, siempre había sido en compañía, en su mayoría, la de Manigoldo. Y por una vez que le había confiado algo solo a él, temía fallar.

—No quiere ir al Santuario—admitió Shion con vergüenza.

Se esperaba que Manigoldo se burlaría de él por estar fallando en su misión, pero en su lugar, Manigoldo le removió el pelo con cariño. A veces, muy de vez en cuando, Manigoldo se comportaba con cierta ternura.

—¿Y eso?

—Es una buena persona y tiene mi edad, pero esta un poco enfadado y frustrado con el mundo, supongo que la pelea que tuvo contra los Espectros le ha dañado el orgullo. Bueno, el asunto es que todos sus problemas y frustraciones, las paga conmigo—se quedó unos instantes callado, pensando en que decir—Digamos que parece un tigre enjaulado, listo para atacar en cualquier momento, pero demasiado herido como para tener las fuerzas como para lograrlo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Manigoldo todavía no había soltado a Shion, pero ambos estaban un tanto pensativos.

—Hay algo que me extraña—habló Shion y Manigoldo esperó a que dijera a que se refería—Me he enfrentado a bastantes Espectros y son solo soldados rasos sin ninguna fuerza, no comprendo cómo ha podido hacerse esas heridas tan graves.

—A lo mejor es todavía demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a unos cuantos soldaduchos—dijo Manigoldo con desprecio.

El rubio negó, él no creía que fuera eso, no pensaba que fuera tan sencillo.

—Creo que debe haber algún Espectro un poco más poderoso por aquí cerca.

—¿Piensas que hay cerca algún Juez del Inframundo?

—Por supuesto que no, de lo contrario, dudo que Dohko hubiera salido vivo—respondió Shion—Pero creo que hay más que soldados rasos por aquí.

—No sería extraño, el lugar donde han estado sellados esta relativamente cerca—dijo Manigoldo y volvió a removerle el pelo a Shion—De todas maneras,confió en que podrás enfrentarte a esos Espectros sin ningún problema,así que no te des mal.

Shion desvió un poco el rostro hacia el agua del rio para intentar esconder el rubor de su cara. Pero Manigoldo le colocó la mano en la mejilla y le giró la cara para que lo mirara directamente.

—Shion, confiá un poco más en ti—habló con un extraño y amable tono—Creo que has visto demasiadas vidas de otros y en momentos como estos, te cuesta poder vivir la tuya.

El rubio no comprendió en ese momento que le estaba diciendo Manigoldo, pero se sintió temblar como una simple hoja.

—¿Qué...qué quieres decir?—preguntó algo apurado Shion.

—Que eres mucho más convincente de lo que piensas—explicó—A mí me lograste convencer para que te acompañara a por tu armadura— el mismo brazo con el que estaba acariciando a Shion, lo paso por detrás de la espalda de este y lo atrajo hacía a si mismo, en un peculiar abrazo—Seguro que no tendrás ningún problema en lograr convencer a ese chico para que vaya contigo al Santuario.

A decir verdad, Shion no tenía ni idea si las palabras de Manigoldo podrían cumplirse o no, pero eran justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para animarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

En los siguientes cuatro días, las cosas entre Dohko y Shion estuvieron mucho más tranquilas. Dohko fue recuperándose poco a poco de sus heridas y ya no la pagaba tanto con Shion. Este, solía estar más dispuesto a hablar con Dohko. Aunque en ningún momento le habló mucho sobre él.

Dohko se dio cuenta de que lo único que sabía sobre Shion era que provenía de Jamir ,que formaba parte del Santuario y que era capaz de vencer a esos Espectros. Pero nada más, ni siquiera sabía el rango de Shion. Por el contrario, Shion parecía saber mucho más sobre Dohko, por ejemplo, sabía donde había entrenado y quien había sido su maestro.

—Me dijeron que tu maestro era un dragón, ¿es eso cierto?—preguntó mientras cenaban el segundo día, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esa pregunta.

Y Dohko dijo que si ,que su maestro había sido un solitario dragón. Al ver la cara que puso Dohko, Shion no le preguntó nada más al respecto. Y Dohko tenía la sensación que ya sabía el resto de la historia.

De vez en cuando, Shion le habló del Santuario, le habló del pequeño coliseo donde tenían combates los aprendices y donde él solía entrenar con sus compañeros. Le habló de muchas más partes, pero la única que le interesaba a Dohko ,eran las Doce Casas, la morada de los Caballeros de Oro.

—¿Has pasado por la casa de Libra?—preguntó Dohko a la tarde del tercer día.

—Si.

—¿Cómo es?

—Esta demasiado vacía y sucia como para poder responderte.

El chino sospechaba que Shion le hablaba del Santuario para que le picara la curiosidad y quisiera ir con él a ese lugar. Pero Dohko no se iba a dejar convencer por tácticas tan simples. Aunque, las pocas veces que podía ver que a Shion se le iluminaban los ojos era cuando hablaba de los caballeros y de sus armaduras. Dohko escuchó muchas cosas que en verdad ni le interesaban, con tal de ver a Shion radiante.

La niña de la aldea cercana, Kumiko, fue tres veces a pedir ayuda a Shion y este lo solucionó sin el mayor problema. Cuando volvía, se veía como si nada, como si no hubiera estado enfrentándose a enemigos hacía unos minutos. No tenía ni un solo rasguño.

—¿Los Caballeros del Santuario son fuertes?—preguntó Dohko, mientras Shion preparaba la cena del cuarto día.

—Los hay realmente poderosos—contestó Shion— A mí aun me falta mucho—dijo un poco cabizbajo.

Y Dohko pensó que si a Shion le faltaba mucho, no quería pensar en lo que le faltaba todavía a él. Apretó los puños ,daba igual lo mucho que le faltara, en cuanto pudiera ponerse de pie, se pondría a entrenar todos los días con más intensidad que nunca para poder ser realmente fuerte. Para poder proteger a esas pobres personas que los rodeaban.

—¿Por qué hay tantos Espectros por aquí?— preguntó Dohko.

—Supongo que porque el lugar donde han estado sellados, no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Esa frase aumentó todavía más si cabía las ganas de Dohko de permanecer en ese lugar y de no abandonar a las personas inocentes que habitaban en los alrededores.

El quinto día llegó, en un principio, pasó como un día normal. Lo más destacable, fue que Dohko intentó levantarse de la cama, apenas logró dar dos pasos para luego caer sobre la cama. Comenzó a soltar algún que otro improperio, pero la mano de Shion sobre su hombro lo calmó.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo tumbado, es normal que te cueste andar—dijo Shion con una sonrisa amable—No te preocupes, poco a poco recuperaras las fuerzas.

Un pequeño e imposible pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de Dohko. El pensamiento de no poder recuperar las fuerzas para andar, el pensamiento de que Shion se quedara a su lado en ese lugar para siempre. Pero solo fueron unos segundos y se vio espantado cuando Dohko sacudió la cabeza. No debía encariñarse de Shion.

El día continuó con bastante normalidad, hasta que bien entrada la noche, cuando ya había comido, notaron un cosmos. No era tan débil como el de los demás Espectros. Shion se despidió y salio corriendo hasta el punto del que provenía ese cosmos. Dohko calculó que sería la aldea de la que era Kumiko.

Intentó dormirse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Shion y en lo estaría haciendo. Confiaba en que no tardaría en llegar. La noche se hizo más profunda y Shion no volvía. Dohko comenzó a preocuparse por su seguridad. Aun más lo hizo cuando notó el cosmos de Shion más potente que nunca, jamás se había llegado a imaginar que el cosmos del rubio pudiera ser tan potente. En ese momento, se planteó seriamente lo de ir a su lado, para acompañarlo o como mínimo, saber que estaba bien.

Pero al notar que el cosmos de Shion todavía estaba ahí, como siempre, decidió quedarse en ese lugar, esperando. La vela se había apagado hacía rato y él no se había dado cuenta. Por la ventaba podía ver brillar las estrellas como nunca.

Shion no tardó en llegar. Dohko escuchó sus pasos, pero no se escuchaban como siempre, se oían más pesados, como si le costara andar. Intentó ignorar el hecho que ya sabía como sonaban los pasos de Shion. Dohko se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama, esperando ver a Shion.

Esa fue la primera vez que Dohko vio que Shion había salido algo herido de una pelea. Le costaba caminar y respiraba con dificultad. Quiso levantarse a ayudarle, pero Shion negó y Dohko le hizo caso. Shion caminó lentamente y se quedó sentado sobre la banqueta que había junto a la cama de Dohko,que en ese momento se encontraba cerca de sus pies. El rubio se apoyó en la pared. Por la oscuridad Dohko no pudo distinguirlo bien, pero le pareció que había sangre en la ropa de Shion. Shion se sorprendió de ver a Dohko todavía despierto.

—¿Por qué sigues despierto?—preguntó, aunque Dohko lo ignoró totalmente.

—¿Estas bien?—fue lo primero que le salió a Dohko, se encontraba muy preocupado.

Shion asintió, se veía muy cansado y se agarraba uno de sus brazos, ni tenía fuerzas ni ganas como para discutir.

—Lo estoy, solo me he enfrentado a un Espectro que tenía algo de nivel y me pilló desprevenido—dijo Shion, poniendo una sonrisa para intentar no preocupar a Dohko, pero con esa sonrisa que demostraba dolor, no logró nada—No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de él y nadie ha sufrido daños.

—Eso ya lo sabia—aseguró Dohko,quien miró a Shion fijamente—Es por ti por quien estoy preocupado.

Y Shion se encogió de hombros y negó. Estaba encogido en si mismo.

—Solo necesito descansar—aseguró, mientras cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en la pared.

Ese fue el momento en el que Dohko se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se había preocupado por donde dormía Shion. Este había estado todo ese tiempo durmiendo en una banqueta y apoyado en la pared, mientras él dormía en una cama. Dohko se tumbo en su cama y que quedó pegado a la pared.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Shion extrañado de la manera de colocarse de Dohko—¿Te duele algo?—preguntó preocupado.

Tenía gracia que Shion se preocupara por Dohko, cuando era él el que había vuelto con heridas.

—Duerme conmigo, así estarás más cómodo—Dohko quiso que sonara como una orden, pero sonó mas como una propuesta.

Shion se rio un poco y luego negó.

—Estoy bien aquí, no te preocupes—aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa—Además, tú estas peor que yo.

—Es posible, pero eso no significa, que tú estés bien.

Pero Shion no respondió, Dohko le miró para quejarse en cara y vio que se había quedado dormido. En ese momento, más que en ningún otro, Dohko deseaba tener las suficientes fuerzas como para coger a Shion y acostarlo en su cama.

Cuando Dohko despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacía donde Shion había estado durmiendo. Ya no estaba ahí. Los buscó con la mirada mas no lo encontró. Lo único que vio fue su desayuno, colocado en una banqueta algo alejada de la cama. Al lado se podía ver una nota.

Dohko se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama, con los pies apoyados en el suelo. Lo primero que intentó fue estirarse para alcanzar la comida con la mano, pero como se había temido, estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera alcanzarla. Lo segundo, fue tumbarse en la cama, tal como estaba e intentar mover la banqueta con el pie, tampoco consiguió llegar hasta la banqueta.

Por lo que se dio cuenta que debería hacer otra cosa, levantarse y andar. Sus piernas se sentían débiles e inseguras y se quedó mirándolas durante un largo rato. No sabía cuando llegaría Shion y si le había dejado ahí la comida, era porque como mínimo, confiaba en él. Así que tomó la decisión de levantarse por su cuenta.

Colocó una mano sobre el cabecero de la cama y uso toda la fuerza que tenía para levantarse lentamente. Si lo hacía rápido había más posibilidades que se cayera. El primer paso, fue lograr mantenerse de pie, sus piernas le temblaban y las rodillas se de doblaban, debía usar las paredes para apoyarse.

Una vez que consiguió mantener de pie y estable. Se dio cuenta de que literalmente, tenía que dar el siguiente paso. Por lo que sin separar la mano de la pared, dio el paso. Le costó más de lo que se imaginaba y en un momento, llegó a pensar que las rodillas se le doblarían del todo y se caería. Pero gracias al sustento que le daba la pared, no se calló. Caminó lentamente hasta la banqueta y cogió la comida. Se quedó de pie unos minutos, para descansar. Se sentía sorprendentemente cansado. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se giró y al igual que lo había hecho hasta ese momento, fue a su cama, donde se quedó sentado.

Notaba su respiración entrecortada por el cansancio, parecía que había estado andando durante días, en vez de cuatro pasos mal dados. Pero se sentía orgulloso porque al fin se había levantado por si mismo de la cama.

Se comió la comida que le había dejado Shion, a modo de premio por la caminata y le supo mejor que nunca. Luego, abrió la carta que Shion le había dejado.

" _He pensado que un pequeño reto te sentaría bien. Voy a investigar la torre donde fueron sellados los espectros, no volveré hasta la noche. Te he dejado comida en la encimera, tomatelo como otro reto"_

Dohko miró hacia la encimera, donde pudo ver la olla que Shion había mencionado. Jamás en su vida le había parecido que eso estuviera tan lejos. Si ya se había cansado para llegar hasta la banqueta, lo que le cansaría llegar hasta la comida se le hacía inimaginable y a la vez tenía unas ganas terribles de que llegara la hora de la comida para andar hasta ahí.

El otro sentimiento que le invadió fue la preocupación, le preocupaba que Shion se hubiera metido en la boca del lobo estando herido. Movió rápidamente la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de su mente, quería pensar que Shion estaría bien y volvería como si nada.

El día pasó muy lentamente para Dohko, no se le ocurría bien que hacer para entretenerse. Eso fue lo que le llevó a levantarse más veces de las que tenía pensadas y a dar vueltas por la casa, sin ningún propósito en particular, solo andar. Se cayó unas dos veces mas logró levantarse, le costó, pero lo logró. Cuando tuvo que ir a por la comida, ya no se sintió tan cansado como la vez anterior. Y cuando por fin llego la hora de la cena, apenas se le doblaban las rodillas. Era increíble lo mucho que estaba mejorando con ese tema en tan poco tiempo. Y pensó que si con un día ya estaba así, en unos tres días ya estaría como nuevo.

Se acostó en la cama después de haber estado dando unas vueltas más por la casa y al igual que la noche anterior se quedó despierto, esperando la llegada de Shion.

La vuelta de Shion no fue hasta pasada la media noche. Este entró con mucho cuidado, intentando no despertar a Dohko. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Dohko le miraba fijamente, se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía despierto.

—¿Otra vez has estado esperando a que volviera?—preguntó intentando ocultar lo que le sorprendía eso.

—Si

Shion no dijo mucho más, la verdad era que esa noche se veía mucho mejor la noche anterior. Ya no se le veía herido, solo cansado. Fue directo a la silla para intentar dormir, pero antes miró la olla para ver si Dohko había comido.

—Veo que ya te has levantado—comentó alegre por ello.

—¡Si!—exclamó Dohko con alegria—Me he pasado el día dando vueltas ,al principio me ha costado y me he cansado, pero poco a poco le he pillado el ritmo.

El rubio ya estaba sentado en la banqueta y asentía a lo que Dohko le contaba, no es que no le interesaba, es que se sentía cansado.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó Dohko—¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

—No he encontrado exactamente lo que yo buscaba, pero he reunido buena información para el Santuario—contestó el rubio con la voz adormilada.

—¿Qué buscabas?

Como se temía, Shion no le respondió a eso, ya se había quedado dormido. Dohko se quedó mirándolo durante un rato, la verdad es que dormido, se veía tan tranquilo. Se veía tanto como una niña que no estaba metida en la orden de Atenea ,dormido parecía alguien que era incapaz de matar a una mosca.

Los siguientes dos días, Dohko fue andando poco a poco, la verdad es que se estaba recuperando bastante rápido y el tercer día,prácticamente podía andar solo. Shion le dijo que se imaginaba que algo así pasaría y que el principal problema que tenía Dohko eran las heridas que le hacían daño al moverse, pero al estar ya mucho mejor, no eran un problema.

En esos días, Shion tuvo que ir en una ocasión a encargarse de los Espectros, no dijo nada ni apareció herido, pero Dohko lo notó algo preocupado.

Fue el tercer día en el que Shion dijo de salir a dar una pequeña vuelta por el camino que llevaba hasta la casa de Dohko. Y este no se negó.

Caminaban muy juntos, por si a Dohko se le iba el pie y se caía. La verdad era que hacía un buen y soleado día. Con una brisa que refrescaba mucho el ambiente.

—Es un bonito lugar—comentó Shion, apreciando el paisaje—Creo que hasta ahora, no había podido apreciar el paisaje—dijo con un atisbo de melancolía.

Dohko miró el paisaje al que tan acostumbrado estaba. No podía negar que ese lugar tenía una magia y un encanto un tanto especial, pero a lo mejor al haber estado toda su vida viviendo ahí, se había acostumbrado tanto que era incapaz de ver la belleza que Shion apreciaba.

—Si, es un lugar agradable—dijo Dohko.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, pero no fue un silencio incomodo. Podían escuchar a los pájaros piar ,el sonido del agua, el viento, toda la naturaleza que les rodeaba, fue un silencio agradable.

—¿Cuando te iras?—preguntó Dohko de repente.

Shion se le quedó mirando un poco incomodo, hasta se quedó quieto, mientras Dohko siguió caminando uno o dos pasos más. A Shion no pareció hacerle gracia hablar de eso en ese momento.

—Pronto.

—Es una pena—admitió Dohko—Te voy a extrañar bastante.

El rubio no pareció comprender las palabras de Dohko, quiso creer que no había escuchado eso y Dohko no sabía que había de malo en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Shion, apretando sus puños—Si apenas me conoces.

Dohko se encogió de hombros un poco y luego se acercó a Shion.

—Porque eres la primera persona que esta conmigo y se preocupa por mí en mucho tiempo—hizo una pausa—Aunque sea porque soy un Caballero y quería llevarme al Santuario, tu me has cuidado—le miró fijamente a los ojos—Y podría haberte ido cuando te dije que no cedería, pero aun así, te has quedado a mi lado.

En ese momento, lo único que Shion deseó, fue desaparecer. Es más, podía hacerlo, podía teletransportarse de ese lugar y aparecer e otro. Y si Dohko no hubiera estado como estaba, lo habría hecho. Se llevó la mano al corazón, sin comprender porqué este latía tan rápido.

—Dohko...—fue lo único que salió de sus labios, quería decirle algo, el problema era que no sabía el qué.

Y Dohko hizo lo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer, lo abrazó. Lo hizo tan de repente que Shion no se lo vio venir. Lo atrajo pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura y el otro por el cuello. El rubio se quedó un poco cortado, pero no se quejó, sin embargo, tampoco le correspondió el abrazo. Dohko apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, varios cabellos rubios le daban en la nariz, la verdad, era que Shion olía bastante bien.

Jamás se había imaginado que abrazar a alguien le sentara tan bien, hacía tanto que no lo hacía que poder tener a alguien para ello era mágico.

—Dohko—murmuró Shion, apenado—No te hagas ilusiones.

—Shion, por favor, dejame soñar con que nunca voy a volver a estar solo—pidió—Solo por unos momentos, dejame soñar.

—Si te lo permito, luego solo te dolerá mas—suspiró—No quiero que sufras.

Dohko se apartó un poco de Shion, pero lo siguió agarrando por los hombros y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Se veía triste ,como si se sintiera culpable por algo, pero aun así le sostuvo la mirada. Dohko le sonrió, le sonrió porque Shion de verdad se preocupaba por él, después de tanto tiempo, alguien se preocupaba de él y lo hacía de verdad. Shion no pareció comprender esa sonrisa.

—Te preocupas por mí—aseguró Dohko ilusionado y Shion respondió asintiendo un poco—Eso me hace realmente feliz.

En ese momento Shion pensó muy seriamente lo de desaparecer durante un rato, porque la situación se estaba yendo por unos derroteros muy extraños para él. Porque temía algo, temía algo más que nada, temía que Dohko fuera capaz de enamorarse de él, podía ser una chorrada, pero Dohko parecía estar tomando ese camino. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía la sangre tan fría como para cortarle todas las ilusiones de golpe, era incapaz de cortar por lo sano, era incapaz de hacer lo que sería menos doloroso a la larga.

—Todavía, todavía puedes venir conmigo al Santuario—Shion se sintió como alguien horrible por intentar aprovecharse de eso para cumplir con su misión.

Lo peor de todo fue, que Dohko pareció pensárselo, que Dohko no respondió inmediatamente. Que Dohko se planteaba ir a ese lugar por él.

—No puedo abandonar a la gente de aquí—aseguró Dohko, no tan decidido como las otras veces.

Shion no dijo nada más al respecto, solo quiso cambiar de tema.

—Creo que deberíamos volver, pronto anochecerá.

Era cierto, el Sol se estaba ocultando tiñendo todo de bellos tonos anaranjados. Dohko asintió y lo soltó, juntos, comenzaron a volver hacía la cabaña de Dohko, en un incomodo silencio, roto solo por el sonido de la cascada en el fondo.

Al llegar, seguían sin dirigirse la palabra. Dohko caminó hacia su cama, para quedarse sentado, se sentía un poco cansado, pero no quería decírselo a Shion.

Shion por su parte,f ue a coger la banqueta que había junto a la cama de Dohko, pero cuando estaba de camino, sintió como un fuerte y viejo dolor le invadió en la nuca. El dolor fue tan fuerte, que las piernas le fallaron. Dohko al ver como el rubio se caía, extendió los brazos para evitar que se cayera y lo atrajo hacia él. En ese momento, por el peso de Shion, las piernas de Dohko le fallaron y ambos cayeron sobre la cama de Dohko.

El rubio se quedó tumbado sobre Dohko ,quien le estaba abrazando sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. El dolor se esfumo después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

—¿Estas bien?—alcanzó a preguntar Dohko, todavía no había soltado a Shion.

—Si, solo tropecé—mintió Shion.

—No me importa que no me quieras contar la verdad, comprendo que sea algo personal de lo que no quieras hablar—dijo Dohko—Pero por favor, no me mientas tan descaradamente.

Shion levantó la cabeza para ver los ojos de Dohko, estaban tan claros, tan decididos, que solo pudo asentir. Y Dohko le sonrió con tristeza. Temía que Shion tuviera alguna herida que le afectara más de lo que quería admitir.

—Shion, lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos—comenzó Dohko,desviando algo avergonzado la mirada.

—¿Cuándo me confundiste con una chica?—preguntó Shion con un pequeño tono de broma.

—No, cuando dije que eras guapo—volvió a mirarlo fijamente—Quiero que sepas, que todavía lo pienso.

La posición en la que estaban, no ayudaba mucho a Shion ,quien solo quería desaparecer. Pero si lo hacía, sería doloroso para Dohko, en verdad que no quería hacerle daño. Pero ya lo veía como algo imposible, hiciera lo que hiciera ,solo le causaría dolor.

—Gracias, supongo—intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

Dohko lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, parecía que iba a contar algo, pero le costaba hacerlo y así fue, le costó decidirse a decírselo. Pero se dio cuenta de que si no se lo decía en ese momento, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Seguramente te parecerá una idiotez por mi parte—comenzó a hablar Dohko, Shion quiso decir algo, sin embargo, Dohko colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Shion y negó con la cabeza—Pero, desde que apareciste a mi lado, ya no me siento tan solo, no se como decírtelo, pero me pareces una gran persona ,aunque seas demasiado orgulloso y quieras hacerlo todo por ti mismo, eres una gran persona—suspiró y Shion realmente temió lo que estaba por llegar—Podría decirte mil cosas y la verdad, es estúpido por mi parte, porque nos acabamos de conocer y dudo que tú sientas lo mismo por mí—hizo una pausa—Pero se que si te lo digo, nunca estaré preguntándome que hubiera pasado y en verdad, aunque me haga ilusión que fuera lo contrario, ya se lo que va a pasar—tomó aire—Shion ,hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, pero siento que se las suficientes como para estar seguro de esto—Shion sentía miedo ,autentico miedo—Shion,yo te...

En su defensa, Shion podía decir que no lo hizo adrede, que le salió inconscientemente. Que estaba tan asustado de esas palabras y de lo que pasaría que no quería escucharlas. Él no quiso teletrasportarse, lo hizo ,pero él no tenía la intención de que eso pasara. Por lo menos, se había teletrasportado cerca. Estaba en el pueblo de Kumiko, así que lo que tenía que hacer era volver con Dohko y disculparse ,decirle que no era su intención, que la situación lo superó y lo hizo sin querer.

—Hola, Shion.

Esa voz hizo que todo a su alrededor se rompiera en mil pedazos, provocó que se le helara hasta la última gota de su sangre. Se giró con miedo,autentico miedo, deseando que su mente le hubiera provocado oír eso ,como una broma cruel. Habría dado cualquier persona con tal de que esa persona no estuviera ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

—...quiero.

Una luz que procedía del lugar en el que estaba Shion entre sus brazos brilló de manera cegadora, tanto que se vio obligarlo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrilos, Shion se había esfumado. Tanteó el aire como buscándolo, mas su vista no le engañaba, Shion simplemente se había esfumado sin dejar rastro. Dohko miró alrededor de la cabaña, para ver si había aparecido cerca, pero no había rastro de él.

Por su parte, Shion habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar tranquilo con Dohko en vez de encontrarse en la compañía de ese hombre. Ese hombre lo veía sonriente, con esa particular prepotencia y habilidad para mirarle por encima del hombro tan propia de él.

—He de admitir que me alegra verte tan vivo—dijo el hombre muy sonriente.

Iba vestido con ese abrigo que vistió la última vez que se encontraron. Él se acercaba a Shion, provocando que Shion retrocedía, con sus piernas temblorosas. No podía ser que ese hombre causara esa reacción, no podía ser que ese hombre todavía le diera tanto miedo.

—A mi no me alegra verte Lune—escupió. Quería que su voz sonara valiente y decidida, pero solo salió temblorosa.

Lune sonrió al ver como Shion le temía, sin duda eso parecía hacerle sentir bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—se atrevió a preguntar Shion.

—Los Espectros de Hades estamos despertando y sembrando el mal allá donde aparecemos, ni más ni menos—explicó Lune—Aunque había escuchado que un joven Caballero de Oro rondaba por aquí, por ello me apeteció ver que tan fuerte era ese caballero.

Shion se puso en posición de combate. No sabía si era a él al que se refería o era a Dohko. No quería que Lune atacara a Dohko ,si alguien tenía que encargarse de ese Espectro, sería él.

—La verdad me alegra verte por aquí.

El problema que tuvo Shion en ese momento, fue que el miedo que le tenía a ese hombre le nubló el juicio. Era un gran guerrero, pero todavía le faltaba mucha experiencia y demasiadas batallas que le hicieran templar su carácter. Por ello se lanzó contra Lune sin persarlo y este no tuvo ningún problema en hacer que mordiera el polvo con un solo golpe. Shion se golpeó con el suelo provocando un boquete en este.

—Siempre es divertido jugar contigo—dijo Lune, agachándose para agarrar a Shion por la estola y levantarlo—He oído que has estado luchando bien por aquí, tengo muchas ganas de ver en que te has convertido.

Lune pasó su mano fría por la nuca de Shion ,acariciando su cicatriz con un extraño y terrorífico cariño Shion al notar esto se quedó paralizado, pero pronto intentó recuperar la compostura y lanzarle una patada a Lune. Este solo lo lanzó de nuevo para evitar la patada.

—Creo que hoy no es tu día—dijo Lune con burla.

El rubio comenzó a elevar su cosmos y de nuevo, se volvió a lanzar en un inútil ataque contra Lune. Quien lo esquivó sin ningún problema. Es más, Lune sacó su látigo y le dio con el mango de este a Shion en el estómago. Shion volvió a caer al suelo.

En la cabaña, Dohko notó algo extraño en el cosmos de Shion, provenía del pueblo y parecía estar en una batalla. Se olvidó de la desilusión de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que Shion estaba en problemas. Así que decidió que por fin era hora de ayudarlo.

Movió su cama para coger lo que siempre tenía bajo una trampilla. Su armadura. Cogió su armadura y se la colocó lo más rápido que pudo. Al fin se la ponía, hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho. Mas su armadura no era muy impresionante, estaba rota y no brillaba. Aun así, Dohko salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo para ayudar a Shion.

Este en verdad necesitaba la ayuda, porque Lune no estaba teniendo ningún problema para hacerle morder el polvo. Si bien era más veloz que la última vez que se encontraron, Shion era incapaz de esquivar todos los latigazos de Lune y poco a poco se le estaban abriendo diferentes heridas. No tan profundas como la que le hizo Lune en su día en el cuello.

—Me parece que no me estas tomando muy en serio—se lamentó Lune.

Shion no le decía nada, solo le atacaba sin mucho sentido y con una estrategia inexistente. En un momento dado, Lune consiguió enroscar su látigo alrededor del cuello de Shion. Este se quedó paralizado y se llevó las manos para sujetar el látigo en un estúpido intento de que no le hiciera daño.

—Cuando tus ojos me miran así, con ese miedo, es cuando más bonito me parecen—aseguró Lune.

—¡Callate!—habló Shion por fin.

Lune tiró de su látigo para atraerlo hacía él, Shion se resistió, pero Lune tenía las de ganar y así lo hizo, ganó a Shion y este acabó justo en frente de él. Estiró la mano con la que no sostenía el látigo y la pasó por la cara de Shion en forma de una siniestra caricia que provocó que este se estremeciera.

—Has crecido, aunque sigues teniendo unos rasgos infantiles bastante adorables.

El rubio no supo si sentir asco ,repulsión ,miedo o los tres juntos. Lo que si que notó es que todo él temblaba. Por la frustración y la humillación de estarle poniendo todo tan fácil a Lune.

—¡No me toques!—Shion intentó apartar la mano de Lune, pero solo consiguió que la presión del látigo aumentara, provocandole algo de tos.

—Ha decir verdad, no me canso de mirarte y dudo que jamás lo hiciera—se agachó un poco, para que su cara quedara demasiado junta a la de Shion—La propuesta que te hice hace años todavía sigue en pie y siempre seguirá en pie para ti.

En ese momento Shion supo que si, tenía que sentir asco, repulsión y miedo. Y lo sintió, demasiado bien paras u gusto.

—Jamás me iré contigo—su voz no sonó tan valiente como el hubiera deseado.

De repente y en un rápido movimiento, Lune apartó el látigo de su cuello y se giró, dándole a alguien que le había atacado por la espalda y que acabó estampado en una de las casas que había cerca.

—Se ve que vamos a tener que posponer nuestra charla—le dijo Lune a Shion con una sonrisa—Otro asunto requiere de mi atención.

Shion no tuvo que ver a la persona que había sido estampada contra la pared para saber quién era. Solo miró en esa dirección deseando que Dohko estuviera bien. Había sido un completo idiota, había dejado que el miedo le venciera y Dohko había tenido que ir a salvarle. Eso era tan humillante. Y lo peor de todo es que sino hubiera sido por su orgullo, se habría dejado caer al suelo, porque del miedo ya casi no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie.

Entre los escombros y el humo que se había levantado, apareció Dohko. Quien dirigió su mirada para asegurarse de que Shion estuviera bien, se había asustado cuando había visto al Espectro tan cerca de él.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó Dohko a Shion ,se veía demasiado seria para ser él. Shion solo asintió y Dohko miró a Lune con caras de pocos amigos—¿Tú has sido el que le ha herido?

Y Lune sonrió ante eso, a lo mejor ese encuentro era más interesante de lo que le había parecido al principio.

—Si, he sido yo—contestó con una radiante sonrisa.

Dohko no necesitó oír más para lanzarse contra Lune. Shion se quedó observándolo y no pudo negar que Dohko peleó mucho mejor de lo que él lo había hecho. Pero sus heridas y esa armadura muerta no le ayudaron en nada y no fue rival para Lune.

En resumen, Lune hizo que Dohko mordiera el polvo en poco tiempo y Shion fue corriendo a su lado. Se arrodilló junto a Dohko para ver si las heridas eran graves, por fortuna solo tenía algunos golpes. Lune se había contenido.

—Me sorprende que con tu aprecio para las armaduras no la hayas reparado—comentó Lune. Quien estaba de pie a varios metras de distancia—Es una pena, sería divertido comprobar que tan buen reparador de armaduras eres.

Shion apretó los puños y decidió no responder a Lune. Dohko se le quedo mirando un tanto dubitativo por lo de reparar las armaduras, sabía que se le tendría que explicar más tarde, pero no le importaba. El rubio se puso de pie ,para encarar a Lune ,de todas maneras, Dohko no debería haber intervenido en una pelea que no era la suya. Shion miraba a Lune directamente ,decidido a pelear contra él y esa vez hacerlo bien.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que el rubio no se hubiera imaginado. Lune se rió y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a irse ante las atónitas miradas de Dohko y Shion.

—¿Adónde te vas?—exigió saber Shion.

—Ya sabes que soy alguien muy ocupado—contestó Lune, había parado para hablarle. Luego se giró un poco para echarle un ojo a la pareja—No me apetece perder el tiempo peleando contra ti ,que pareces incapaz de poder pelear contra mí. Ni contra tu mascotita —dijo refiriéndose a Dohko y a quien miró con autentico desprecio— Tiene la armadura rota y es un inútil en combate.

A Dohko no le gustó que hablaran así de él, no le gustó nada. Apretó los puños y comenzó a levantarse lentamente y haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo. Pudo notar que Shion estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a levantarse, pero él negó antes esa ayuda, eso era algo que tenía que hacer él solo.

—Ahora...¿ahora vas a ir a atacar a más gente inocente?—preguntó Dohko con la voz entrecortada y mucho más oscura que de normal.

Lune miró a Dohko con una sonrisa y no le dijo nada. A Dohko eso no le gustó y sin que Shion pudiera detenerlo se lanzó contra Lune. Este lo paró con su brazo, Shion lo pudo ver, por un momento, Dohko había mostrado el caballero dorado que era.

—Vaya, al final parece que eres un poco más interesante de lo que esperaba—comentó Lune con una aterradora sonrisa en la cara—Es una pena que tenga cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

Y Shion supo lo que Lune tenía intención de hacer. Por ello corrió para agarrar a Dohko y apartarlo del Espectro. Todo ocurrió en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Dohko vio como un látigo se acercaba a él a una gran velocidad y él levantó el brazo para protegerse con el escudo roto. El golpe nunca llegó. Al levantar el rosto pudo ver como una especie de barrera extraña había evitado el golpe de Lune. Ante él podía ver los colores de esa barrera que se pintaban sobre las casas que tenía en frente. Esta barrera se fue difuminando poco a poco.

Ese fue el momento en el que Dohko notó la mano de Shion sobre su hombro, porque en ese lado la hombrera estaba rota. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, había tantísimas cosas que quería preguntarle ,pero la cara de Shion le hizo cambiar de idea.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Dohko.

Se giró para mirarlo mejor, Shion se veía algo triste y melancólico, sin embargo, lo que más estaba era enfadado ,enfadado con Lune por volver a aparecer y enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido incapaz de pelear en condiciones contra Lune. Quien en esos momentos estaba campando a sus anchas puesto que ya se había marchado. Dohko puso su mano sobre la Shion, que todavía seguía en su hombro. Luego agarró esa mano y tiró de Shion para acercarlo más a él y abrazarlo.

—No lo se—respondió Shion.

Shion no se inmutó ante ese abrazo, ni se quejo ni lo correspondió. Y a Dohko le dio igual porque por fin podía abrazarlo.

—Encontraré a ese Espectro y le venceré—aseguró Dohko, abrazando más fuerte a Shion.

—Si alguien debe vencerlo alguna vez, ese seré yo.

El rubio rompió el abrazo y comenzó a caminar hacía la cabaña de Dohko, quien no tardó en seguirlo ,esperando que dijera algo más. Shion no abrió la boca ni cuando llegaron hasta la cabaña. No dijo nada ni cuando Dohko, después de haberse quitado la armadura, le curó las leves heridas que se había hecho. Shion mismo curó a Dohko sin decir ni pio, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego, el chino se echó en su cama ,dejando un hueco para Shion.

—Tú también necesitas descansar—dijo Dohko, dándole la espalda.

Dohko pensó que Shion volvería a pasar de él como la anterior vez, pero en esa ocasión, se tumbó a su lado y Dohko tuvo unas ganas ingentes de girarse, por supuesto ,no lo hizo. Shion se quedo pegado al borde la cama y Dohko a la pared.

—¿Me vas a decir quién era?—preguntó Dohko, con calma y sin querer presionarlo.

—Un error ,uno que cometí en el pasado, eso es lo que es—contestó Shion, sonaba muy frustrado.

—Todos cometemos errores—afirmó Dohko.

—El problema es que este error parece disfrutar de afectar a otros a parte de mí—dijo Shion con rencor, se sentía furioso y la estaba pagando con las sabanas de la cama. A las cuales tenía agarradas con el puño—Te ha herido—murmuró Shion, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por eso.

El pelirrojo se giró, con calma e intentando que Shion no se diera cuenta. Se acercó poco a poco hasta su compañero y pasó su propio brazo por encima de la cintura de este. Para atraerlo un poco hacía si mismo, a modo de abrazo. Shion al igual que con el abrazo de antes, no se quejó, pero tampoco pareció agradarle.

—Soy un Caballero, me van a herir muchas más veces—aseguró Dohko, sus palabras se escucharon tan seguras—Shion, le he estado dando vueltas, le he dado muchísimas vueltas desde el momento en que apareciste a mi lado. Yo soy un Caballero y aun me queda mucho camino por recorrer, no he sido capaz de hacerle frente a un Espectro que no llevaba armadura y no pude hacer nada contra unos soldados—su cuerpo se tensó por la rabia que le provocaba esos recuerdos—Y creo que la razón por la que no quería ir al Santuario es porque tenía miedo—Shion pareció sorprenderse ante esa afirmación—Tenía miedo de no ser nada en comparación a los otros Caballeros, pero, durante un segundo, cuando temí lo que podría hacer ese Espectro, noté que brillaba como un autentico Caballero y siento que es a eso a lo que realmente debo aferrarme.

Dohko se relajó y sonrió ampliamente. Por fin se sentía bien consigo mismo, por fin se sentía capaz de poder llegar a ser un gran Caballero.

—Si, al menos tú conseguiste que Lune se sintiera algo amenazado—escupió Shion.

Su compañero paso su mano por los rubios cabellos de Shion a modo de caricia y le miraba sonriendo, aunque Shion no pudiera verle.

—Shion, por lo que has demostrado estos días, eres un gran guerre...

—¡Pero no pude ni rozar a Lune!—cortó Shion a la vez que se giraba un poco para apartar la mano de Dohko.

—¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta que Dohko le formuló con tanta tranquilidad se le clavó como un puñal en el corazón. Sabía a la perfección la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no por ello se le hacía fácil admitirla en alto. Miró a Dohko a los ojos, a esos grandes y verdes ojos que emanaban una sorprendente calma y seguridad. Y Shion, notó por primera vez desde que le conoció, que podía confiar plenamente en él y que Dohko, se había ganado su cariño. Desvió un poco su mirada de los claros ojos de Dohko.

—Porque me da miedo—murmuró tímidamente. Una de sus manos de traslado inconsciente a la nuca, para rozar con la yema de sus dedos la cicatriz que Lune le regaló tiempo atrás.

—No se nada sobre vuestra historia—admitió Dohko y Shion se le quedó mirando, en ese momento Dohko brillaba, de alguna manera, conseguía brillar en esa oscuridad—Pero ya no tienes porque tener miedo Shion ,no te estas enfrentado solo contra él, yo estoy a tu lado y no pienso abandonarte.

La verdad es que si alguien le hubiera preguntado el porqué de lo que hizo, no habría sabido responder, a lo mejor fue por la sinceridad de Dohko, o porque estaba asustado, también podía haber sido por su extraño humor en esos momentos, incluso por las palabras de Manigoldo sobre vivir su propia vida, hasta podría haber sido todo lo anterior junto. Lo único claro que tenía Shion es que besó a Dohko y no fue ni en la mejilla ni en la frente. Le besó en los labios, en su defensa, solo fue un beso suave y fugaz.

O esa fueron sus intenciones, las cuales se vieron truncadas por la rápida intervención de Dohko quien no pensó desaprovechar el momento e intensificó el beso.

No era la primera vez que Shion compartía uno de esos besos con alguien, pero jamás había sentido esas mariposas revolotear en su estomago o la sensación de volar, de querer que eso nunca se acabara. En ese instante temió que muy en el fondo de su corazón, estuviera comenzando a sentir algo por Dohko. Y no sabía si tenía que temer eso o si por el contrario, disfrutarlo.

Una vez que acabaron el beso y cuando se estaban mirando mutuamente un tanto incrédulos, Dohko sintió que era hora de decirle lo que sentía por él, lo que le iba a decir antes de lo de Lune. Sin embargo, Shion debió leerle la mente, porque posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Dohko y comenzó a negar con ansias.

—Por favor...no lo digas—suplicó, porque no se sentía con las fuerzas de asimilarlo ,de enfrentarse a esa realidad que tenía delante.

Y Dohko solo pudo hacerle caso. Dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a Shion, no estaba enfadado, solo decepcionado. Su noche estuvo repleta de sueños y pesadillas sobre lo que podría haber sido. Las cuales se vieron truncadas cuando notó un suave calor danzado por sus parpados de una manera un tanto molesta.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que notó es que estaba mirando hacía donde había estado durmiendo Shion. Y lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta fue de que Shion se había levantado y estaba frente a él, junto a la armadura de Libra. La estaba examinando con mucho detenimiento. En ese instante las palabras del Espectro pasaron por su mente ,esa mención sobre que Shion sabía reparar armaduras. Por ello intentó dejar a un lado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, si Shion se quería hacer el tonto, él no sería el que sacaría el tema.

—¿La puedes arreglar?—preguntó Dohko con tranquilidad.

Shion se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo escuchó hablar, había estado muy metido en sus pensamientos y ni se había percatado de que Dohko ya se había despertado. El rubio se giró para mirar a Dohko, tenía mala cara y Dohko lo notó algo cansado. También pudo notar un pequeño rubor en su blanca piel ,pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Si, pero me costará un poco.

—¿Tan mal esta?—preguntó Dohko preocupado.

En cuanto había escuchado que Shion era un reparador de armaduras ,había sentido esperanza, esperanza por su armadura y por poder usarle en todo su esplendor. Aunque a decir verdad, él no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre como se reparaba una armadura.

—Esta muerta—dijo Shion, con un suave y melancólico tono, acompañado de una tierna caricia a la armadura.

Dohko sintió como un sudor frio le recorrió la nuca. No podía creer que su armadura estaba muerta, no podía ni creer que una armadura dorada tuviera una vida que pudiera perder. Pero Shion le había dicho que podía solucionarlo, suspiró,i ntentando mantener la calma. Porque Shion le había dicho que él podía hacerlo, así que eso quería decir que tenía solución. Shion debió notar el nerviosismo de Dohko, porque intentó calmarlo.

—Las armaduras tienen una vida, cuando reciben pequeñas heridas o golpes se reparan ellas solas, como cuando tú te haces un pequeño golpe. Por ello ,cuando reciben muchas heridas, pierden la vida, pero es posible revivirlas. Así que no te preocupes,l a voy a revivir sin ningún problema, entre otras muchas cosas que tengo que hacer en el Santuario, reparar las armaduras es una de mis funciones—explicó Shion, estaba muy tranquilo y cuando habló sobre las armaduras, Dohko pudo notar un grandisimo cariño hacía las armaduras—Dohko ,¿la armadura ya estaba así cuando la recibiste?

—Si—aseguró Dohko.

Y por fin, Dohko consiguió comprender lo que le ocurría a su armadura y volvió a tener esperanzas. Porque cuando Shion reparara su armadura, podría apreciar el verdadero poder que esta tenía.

—Si podías arreglarla—comenzó Dohko dubitativo—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

—Porque no sabía donde estaba guardada.

Dohko le miró sorprendido y extrañado, no ,no podía ser ,él recordaba haber llevado la armadura cuando fue a enfrentarse a los Espectros. Pero tenía demasiadas lagunas sobre ese momento, había algo que no le encajaba.

—Tú...tú me salvaste de los Espectros y yo no recuerdo haberme quitado la armadura.

Shion se quedó pensativo, eso no parecía tener sentido. De repente se acercó hasta Dohko y se quedó mirando su pecho, que como siempre llevaba al aire y lo único que estaba cubierto era su pecho, por las pocas vendas que aun le quedaban.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Dohko ,algo sonrojado por la mirada de Shion.

—Nada—negó Shion y se alejó de Dohko, dirigiendo su mirada a cualquier otro lado—solo creo que deberías ir cambiándote las vendas—comentó,p ero Dohko pudo notar que obviamente, le ocultaba algo.

Dohko le asintió a eso, aunque notaba que le ocultaba algo ,era verdad ,debía cambiarse las vendas de una vez y en esos momentos, ya podía hacerlo él solo. Aunque no negaría que le era más cómodo cuando era Shion el que lo hacía.

—¿Me las puedes cambiar tú?.

El rubio asintió y le cambió las vendas y curó las heridas sin más. Sin embargo, Shion se quedó mirando alguna de sus heridas,incluso pasó la mano por dos de esas heridas que miraba pensativo. Sin duda, Shion sospechaba algo.

—¿Alguien más sabia donde guardabas la armadura?—preguntó en un momento dado.

—No, por eso me sorprendió que siguiera ahí.

Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento distraído. Dohko le preguntó a Shion cuando le arreglaría la armadura y este le respondió que en unas horas, cuando se encontrara algo mejor de los golpes del día anterior. Dohko solo dijo que vale. A la tarde, le propuso de salir a dar una vuelta ,Dohko quería aprovechar que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, si había logrado ir corriendo sin ningún problema hasta la aldea, ya no tendría mayor problema por caminar por los caminos que rodeaban a la cascada.

Ese día soplaba una fría brisa y ambos caminaron el silencio. El día estaba algo nublado ,pero ninguna era nube de tormenta. Se estaba bien, sin más. Durante todo el camino no hablaron mucho, por lo que se podía escuchar el sonido de la cascada muy de fondo, o a los pequeños animales que había por los alrededores.

—¿Te marcharás pronto?—preguntó de repente Dohko.

Shion se le quedó mirando unos instantes, para después suspirar mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el suelo ,no parecía con muchas ganas de hablar sobre ese tema.

—Al final voy a pensar que lo que quieres ,es que me vaya—comentó como una pequeña broma, pero con un suave y velado tono tristón.

—Si te lo pregunto tanto, es porque no quiero que te vayas.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en mitad del camino ,mirándose fijamente a los ojos e incapaces de parpadear. Fue Shion quien acabó desviando la mirada hacía otro lado.

—Dohko...—fue lo único que dijo ,pero lo dijo con tanta tristeza que Dohko sintió como si esas palabras llegaran hasta lo más hondo de él.

—¿Crees que yo sería un buen caballero?—preguntó Dohko, sorprendiendo a Shion con esa pregunta.

Este volvió a mirarle, pero en esa ocasión,con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

—Por supuesto Dohko.

—¿Por qué?—necesitó saber Dohko.

—Porque cuando quieres proteger a alguien ,eres capaz de brillar más que las estrellas.

Quería volver a abrazarlo, lo que más deseaba Dohko en ese momento era volver a abrazar a Shion. Pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Notó como la suave brisa removió sus cabellos y sus ropas. Y junto a esa brisa llegaron un puñado de hojas que habían caído de los árboles. Una de estas hojas, se quedó enredara en el pelo de Shion. Por lo que Dohko se acercó hacía él para retirarle la hoja. Cuando extendió su mano y antes de que sus yemas tocaran la hoja, Shion retrocedió un poco, mirando hacía el suelo. Sin embargo, Dohko insistió y en esa ocasión no se apartó.

Tomó la hoja y se la mostró a Shion, este la miró sin mucho animo, parecía que le estaba dando vueltas a demasiadas cosas a la vez.

—Dohko—murmuró Shion muy nervioso—Te parecerá precipitado y bastante estúpido...pero creo que te quiero—soltó Shion, totalmente de repente y sin venir a cuento.

Y Dohko no supo muy bien como reaccionar, Shion le acababa de decir lo que quería escuchar, mas ,¿por qué no se sentía tan ilusionado? A lo mejor era porque a Shion no parecía alegrarle eso,¿cómo no podía estar contento de querer a alguien? Y aun más cuando ese alguien le correspondía. Mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Dohko en ese momento, pero decidió hacer frente a la realidad después. Porque de repente tenía el valor suficiente como para abrazar a Shion y así lo hizo. Por primera vez, este le correspondió el abrazo y le abrazó como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. También tuvo el valor suficiente como para besarlo de nuevo y así lo hizo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno y por fin ya estamos en el capítulo final. Gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo el fic estas cinco semanas y gracias a todos los que les ha parecido que merecía la pena comentarlo :) Con esto, aquí esta el último capítulo. Lo he tenido que subir antes de las horas a las que suelo subirlas. Sin más, gracias de nuevo ^^**

 **Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

El tiempo se detuvo en algún momento, aunque ninguno de los dos podría asegurar en que momento pasó eso con exactitud, simplemente pasó. Pero, cuando el tiempo volvió a su curso normal, volvió la triste e insegura realidad. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, sin hacer nada. Dohko estaba en una nube, sin poder caber en sí de su alegría. Al contrario que Shion, quien no se veía para nada contento con la situación. Simplemente no quería aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo y un poco en el fondo, no quería hacerlo, no se sentía con las fuerzas como para hacerlo.

Dohko quiso decirle tantísimas cosas a Shion en ese momento, pero para su desgracia, este no se veía con muchas ganas de hablar. En cuanto pudo, se alejó un poco de Dohko, parecía arrepentido por sus palabras, por lo que había dejado que ocurriera. Porque sentía que acabaría haciendo que Dohko lo pasara mal sin querer que eso ocurriera.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que arreglé tu armadura—soltó Shion de repente.

Comenzó a caminar hacía la cabaña mientras Dohko se había quedado plantado en mitad del camino, se sentía como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago. Después de ese momento, Shion no podía simplemente cambiar de tema y volver a pretender que nada había ocurrido. Fue eso lo que le impulsó a correr detrás de Shion y agarrarlo con fuerza del brazo. Necesitaba que las cosas quedaran claro, necesitaba que Shion se aclarara de una vez y dejara de marearlo todo el tiempo. Shion se quedó quieto, sin apartar la mano de Dohko que le sujetaba con fuerza del brazo, para evitar que se marchara. Pero sin girarse para encarar a Dohko.

—¿Me quieres?—preguntó Dohko, mirándole la nuca fijamente.

No obtuvo una respuesta instantánea, porque para Shion el asunto no era tan fácil. Para Shion era difícil admitir que le gustaba una persona que solo conocía de unas semanas ,se sentía más maduro que eso y temía que ese fuera un simple amor pasajero, sin ningún futuro y que solo le causaría dolores de cabeza.

—Creo que si—contestó Shion por fin, en un murmuro, porque le daba vergüenza decir eso.

—¿Crees?—cuestionó Dohko molesto.

Dohko colocó la mano en el hombro de Shion, para obligarle a que se diera la vuelta, a que lo encarará. Pero Shion no se dejó y solo apartó con bastante fuerza, hasta logró que Dohko le soltara el brazo. No dijo nada más y continuó su camino, sin prestarle atención a Dohko.

Este se sintió extraño, pudo notar como su corazón se hacía pedazos de una manera extraña, porque a decir verdad, Shion más o menos, le había dicho que le quería. El problema es que sentía que todo estaba en una difusa nube en la que nada quedaba claro y Dohko no buscaba medias tintas. Buscaba que Shion le diera un si o un no. Incluso prefería que simplemente le rechazara, pero que quedara claro que lo estaba haciendo. Porque en ese momento se sentía atrapado en un quiero y no puedo.

Salió de sus pensamiento, para darse cuenta de que había estado más rato del que pensaba dándole vueltas al asunto. En ese momento ni veía a Shion por el camino, seguramente ya habría llegado hasta la cabaña. Dohko pensó en que lo mejor sería dejar que arreglara su armadura y luego preguntarle por el tema. Así por lo menos ya no podría ponerle eso como escusa.

Caminó con calma hasta la cabaña, en ese momento ya no tenía ni prisa, a lo mejor Shion necesitaba pensar bien la respuesta que le daría y por eso se hacía tanto de rogar. O eso era lo que Dohko quería creer.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a darle vueltas a lo del Santuario,no por Shion ,sino por si mismo. En ese momento, cuando se sentía más calmado, cuando sentía que en verdad podría volverse fuerte, el tema del Santuario no le parecía mala idea. Si lograba vencer a los Espectros que asolaban esas tierras, podría viajar al Santuario para hacerse más fuerte.

Porque comenzaba a sentirse capaz de luchar, capaz de proteger a las personas que se veía asoladas por el ejercito de Hades, no solo a los que vivían por ahí cerca, sino a todos a los que Hades asolaba a lo largo del mundo. Y si lo pensaba bien, si tenía que dar su vida por algo ,prefería hacerlo por una diosa como Atenea cuyo objetivo era salvar al mundo de Hades.

Desde hacía unos días, esa perspectiva, se veía como una buena opción. Porque él quería proteger a todas las personas que pudiera y más. Y estaba seguro que en el Santuario podría conocer a personas maravillosas como Shion.

Cuando llegó hasta la cabaña, Shion ya había comenzado a reparar la armadura, sin duda, no había perdido el tiempo. Ahí estaba Shion reparando la armadura de Libra con total dedicación. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que ni se dio cuenta de que Dohko había entrado, o fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

Dohko se sentó sobre su cama, sin quitarle ojo a Shion. No podía dejar de mirarlo con toda la curiosidad del mundo. Jamás había visto a nadie reparar una armadura y el tener a alguien en frente, haciéndolo, era algo que se le hacía impresionante.

Shion trataba a la armadura de Libra con absoluta ternura, devoción y un infinito respeto. Era totalmente cuidadoso cada vez que la tocaba con sus extrañas herramientas. Estuvo un rato mirando, querría haberle dicho algo o sacar una conversación, mas sintió que no lograría ninguna respuesta, por lo que prefirió mantenerse callado.

De repente, Dohko se sobresaltó cuando Shion sacó una pequeña navaja de entre sus ropas, luego, comenzó a quitarse los vendajes que cubrían su brazo izquierdo. Dohko se levantó sobre saltado cuando Shion se hizo un corte en la muñeca, del que comenzó a brotar sangre.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Dohko se dio percató de que estaba agarrando el brazo de Shion, un poco por debajo de su herida, por lo que notó como la sangre de Shion caía sobre sus dedos.

—Las armaduras necesitan sangre para revivir—recordó Shion.

Y a Dohko se le heló su sangre, no por la situación, no porque su armadura necesitara sangre para poder ser revivida y sin duda, Shion iba a darle esa sangre. Aunque él sintiera que tendría que ser su propia sangre, puesto que era su armadura de la que estaban hablando. Lo que en verdad le heló la sangre, fue lo tranquilo que estaba Shion en ese momento. Porque eso significaba que eso lo había hecho tantas veces, que ya era algo normal para él.

Le soltó la mano y asintió. Luego volvió a sentarse en la cama, esperando a que Shion reparara su armadura. Durante un instante, dirigió su mirada a su mano, estaba un poco manchada con la sangre de Shion. Sentía que esa sangre le quemaba en la mano y tuvo unas ganas ingentes de limpiarse. Por ello se limpió con lo primero que tenía a mano, por lo que se limpió en las sabanas blancas. Acción que fue un error, debido a que sobre el blanco es el lugar que más resalta el rojo de la sangre.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar como iba Shion, tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrarse a la repentina luz que emitió tu armadura de repente. Al poder fijarse bien en ella, le costó creer que esa fuera la misma armadura que había vestido anteriormente. Se veía tan majestuosa, tan fuerte y emitía un cosmos increíble. Cuando vio esa armadura, supo con certeza que en cuanto se la pusiera, sería capaz de vencer a cuantos enemigos se le cruzaran.

—Es, increíble...—murmuró Dohko, casi sin poder creérselo.

Se levantó de golpe para acercarse hasta la armadura, tenía ganas de poder usarla de poder demostrar cual era todo su potencial. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan ilusionado respecto a ese tema. Miró un momento hacía donde estaba Shion ,quien se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo. Dohko le tocó el hombro, por lo menos le iba a dar las gracias. Mas, al tocarle, sintió que Shion estaba inconsciente. Nada más tocarle, fue a caer directo al suelo. Pero Dohko le agarró por los hombros evitando que se cayera. Miró a las muñecas de Shion, por lo menos a este le había dado tiempo de vendarse su herida. Dohko tomó a Shion en brazos, no pesaba nada y no tuvo ningún problema para llevarlo a su cama. Lo dejó acostado en esta y lo tapó con sus sábanas, como el propio Shion había hecho con él.

Sabía que se había quedado inconsciente por la perdida de sangre, mas sentía que Shion había hecho ya demasiadas veces, por lo que no merecía la pena preocuparse. Aunque notaba muy en el fondo ,una pequeña inquietud que se esforzó por ignorar.

El chino se quedó sentado sobre la banqueta en la que Shion había pasado tantas noches durmiendo. Se preguntó cómo el rubio había podido lograr dormir ahí, era realmente incomodo. Miro hacía donde estaba Shion, este seguía inconsciente. Luego miró a su armadura, la cual ya no brillaba tanto como en el instante en el que fue reparada. Pero mantenía ese aura de majestuosidad que había adquirido una vez fue reparada.

Dohko se levantó para guardar la armadura en su caja. Pero no la dejó debajo de la cama, no quería molestar a Shion y algo le alertaba de que la iba a necesitar en un futuro muy cercano. Por ello la dejó un poco apartada, pegada a la pared, para que cuando fuera necesaria no le costara ir a por ella, pero evitando que molestara. Con lo pequeña que era la cabaña, cada pequeño recoveco era importante.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue la cena. Mientras la estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que preparaba la cena, o una comida, desde que Shion había llegado. Porque desde su llegada, Shion siempre había acabado cocinando.

Mientras cocinaba, volvió a darle vueltas al tema del Santuario. A decir verdad, ya llevaba unos días barajando esa posibilidad. Pero cuando luchó contra ese Espectro, comenzó a ver lo del Santuario como una opción más que agradable.

Mas cuando entró a su casa y pudo ver su armadura en todo su esplendor. La alegría recorrió sus venas y realmente tuvo ganas de usarla para vencer a los Espectros. En esos momentos, tenía unas increíbles ganas de ir al Santuario junto a Shion. Pero no ir por estar con Shion, sino por si mismo.

Cuando acabó la cena, Shion comenzó a despertarse. Estaba un poco adormilado, pero se veía bastante bien. Dohko se le acercó con la comida y con una gran sonrisa, para ofrecerle la comida. El rubio la aceptó y comió con ganas.

—No me esperaba que tuvieras tanta hambre—comentó Dohko.

Shion casi le había ganado comiendo, casi, Dohko comía muy rápido. Después de cenar, Dohko cogió los cuencos y los dejó para fregar, tenía cosas mucho más urgentes de las que hablar con Shion.

—Gracias—agradeció Dohko de repente, mientras se sentaba sobre la banqueta.

El rubio se había quedado sentado sobre la cama, apoyado a la pared. Miró a Dohko interrogante, no comprendió el porqué de ese agradecimiento.

—Por arreglar mi armadura—aclaró Dohko.

Fue incomodo para Shion que Dohko pudiera leer tan fácilmente su rostro, mas por alguna razón que se escapaba a su comprensión, no llegó a ser del todo desagradable. Y eso fue todavía más incomodo.

—No tienes porque darlas, solo cumplo con mi deber.

—¡Aun así!—insistió Dohko—Es increíble, no parece la misma armadura.

Dohko pudo sentir como Shion se sintió un tanto orgulloso. Supuso que aunque cumplía con su deber, nunca estaba de más que de vez en cuando, te dieran las gracias por un trabajo bien hecho.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, no fue un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco cómodo, simplemente fue un silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar, era el sonido de la cascada que siempre estaba presente en esa zona. Y Dohko se dio cuenta de que ese sería un buen momento para hablar con Shion sobre lo de irse con él.

—Shion—comenzó Dohko, captando la total atención de Shion—Le he estado dando muchas vueltas durante estos días—admitió—En serio, no es una decisión que haya sido precipitada—insistió—Me sentía inferior, sentía que no podría igualar a ningún caballero dorado. Pero ahora, gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de que soy capaz de ser un caballero de verdad, soy alguien que puede combatir con los Espectros. En serio, le he dado muchas vueltas y ahora se, ahora se que quiero ir contigo al Santuario.

Shion se sintió un tanto asustado. Temía que por mucho que Dohko dijera, en el fondo solo quisiera ir al Santuario por él. Por ello tuvo que asegurarse.

—¿No iras por mí, verdad?

—No, no voy por ti, voy por mi mismo—admitió Dohko y Shion se sintió aliviado— Quiero proteger a las personas inocentes, quiero evitar que sufran y quiero lograr que estén a salvo—aseguró Dohko muy seguro de si mismo y Shion le sonrió complacido—Y quiero servir a una diosa que busqué lo mejor para las personas.

—Me imagino que no hace falta que te recuerde que tu vida será corta y que lo más probable es que mueras peleando.

—No, no hace falta. En todo momento he sido consciente de eso y estoy decidido a hacerlo, lo digo en serio.

Y Shion le sonrió. Se acercó hacía el borde de la cama y sus pies descalzos acabaron apoyados sobre el suelo.

—En cuanto limpiemos esta zona de Espectros, volveremos al Santuario—aseguró Shion.

Shion estaba contento, cuando ya pensaba que había fallado, que sería incapaz de llevar a cabo su misión, de repente, todo había salido bien. Todo lo referente a la misión, porque el tema personal todavía lo sentía lejos de estar solucionado.

—Hace una buena noche— comentó Dohko—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

El rubio asintió. Era verdad, hacía una noche muy buena y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo como nunca. Soplaba un suave, fresco y húmedo viento que creaba un ambiente de lo más agradable. De fondo,podían apreciar el sonido de los animales nocturnos y como siempre, el presente sonido de la cascada. En esa ocasión, en vez de pasear por el camino, estaban paseando junto al rio de la cascada. El sonido del agua estaba más presente que nunca. Dohko llevaba un pequeño candil para alumbrar el camino y no ir a ciegas. Aunque esa noche había bastante luz ambiente, pero por supuesto, seguía siendo insuficiente.

—Sobre la pregunta que me has hecho antes—comenzó Shion de repente, sin quitar ojo a las piedrecitas que había bajo sus pies—Cuando nos besamos por primera vez, me sentí en una nube, he besado a otras personas antes, pero jamás me he sentido así—miró a Dohko con una suave sonrisa y un tímido sonrojo—Jamás me he sentido tan bien con un beso—admitió—Pero, solo nos conocemos desde hace poco más de unas semanas y realmente no se si simplemente eres un amor pasajero o algo duradero—dijo Shion, con un tono más triste— Y no quiero hacer daño, pero si eres lo segundo, no me interesas— explicó— Creo que mi vida no va a ser muy larga, por ello si me gusta alguien, quiero que sea algo más que un encaprichamiento, Dohko, eres una persona maravillosa. Aunque al principio fueras un borde conmigo, yo comprendía que no estabas en tu mejor momento de animo—suspiró— Y poco a poco, he visto lo buena persona,lo cariñoso ,lo perseverante que eres. Eres sin duda una de las mejores personas que he conocido, pero aun así, no estoy seguro de si eso es suficiente, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que cuando estoy a tu lado, aunque no lo creas,me siento tranquilo. Como si nada más importase.

Dohko asintió. Por fin Shion le había dicho las cosas claras y se lo agradecía, no le parecía nada descabellado, lo veía bastante lógico.

—Dohko—murmuró Shion, mirando de nuevo al suelo, sus piernas le temblaban un poco y se sentía estúpido por ello— ¿Qué has visto en mí?—quiso saber o más bien, necesitó saberlo.

Era una buena pregunta, una muy buena. Porque hasta a Dohko le costaba responderla con exactitud. Lo primero que había visto en él era que era guapo, luego que le hacía compañía. Pero a decir verdad, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que había visto en Shion, por ello tardó en responder, porque sentía que esa respuesta era demasiado importante como para ser precipitado.

—Bueno, lo primero que me pareciste fue alguien muy hermoso, tanto por fuera como por dentro—comenzó Dohko, se sintió muy torpe porque no sabía muy bien como decírselo— Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo y de repente, tú estabas a mi lado. Y como ya te dije, podrías haberte ido, pero te quedaste a mi lado. Te esfuerzas mucho y te importan más las cosas y los demás de lo que aparentas en un inicio—se rascó la cabeza—Realmente he visto muchas cosas en ti que me han gustado y las que no, me dan bastante igual—suspiró y apartó su mano de su cabeza— Pero en resumen, siento que lo que he visto, ha sido a ti, solo a ti y con eso, me basta.

Dohko no supo si había dicho con exactitud lo que tenían intención de decirle, esperaba que así hubiera sido o que como mínimo, se hubiera acercado bastante. Pero se sentía bien.

—Si no hubieras estado solo ¿habrías visto lo mismo en mí?—Shion temblaba y se odiaba mucho por eso, pero sentía que no podía ser tan fácil, que con él mismo en medio era imposible que lo fuera.

Cuando Shion levantó la cabeza, vio la gran y resplandeciente mirada de Dohko. Quien estiró sus brazos hacía él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Durante unos momentos notó como casi no tenía aire, por suerte, Dohko suavizó el abrazo.

—Lo hubiera visto en cualquier momento—aseguró.

Shion sintió como en su estomago había mariposas volando de un lugar a otro. Esas mariposas pasaron a segundo plano cuando sintió esa extraña calidez que le invadió, sin embargo,no era desagradable. De pronto sentía ganas de sonreír como un idiota, se sentía tan bien que casi no lo podía describir con palabras.

—Soy un estúpido que se enfada con facilidad, impulsivo y un tanto obsesionado con las armaduras—Dohko le miró sin comprender que quería decirle— Esos son unos de los muchos defectos que tengo,aunque ,aun con esos errores—suspiró armándose de valor—¿Estarías dispuesto a darme una oportunidad?

Esas palabras le salieron y seguramente logró decirlas porque no pensó cuando las dijo, por una vez en su vida, se dejó llevar a la hora de tomar una decisión importante. Deseaba que saliera bien, con lo que le había costado dar ese paso ya podía ser uno bueno. Sin embargo, eso era que solo podía decir el tiempo.

Mientras, Dohko estaba que no cabía en su alegría, no podía creer haber oído lo que Shion le había dicho. Sentía que debía haber escuchado mal, temía haberlo hecho. Pero parecía tan real, que solo podía haber pasado de verdad. Añadió fuerza de nuevo al abrazó de Shion. Para creerse que estaba entre sus brazos, para hacerse a la idea de lo que había dicho era verdad. Y lo era, todo era tan gloriosamente real que le costaba creerlo, pero no se negaría disfrutarlo. Sabía que de eso podía salir cualquier cosa, incluso sabía que podía ir muy mal. Pero en ese momento,se permitió ser feliz.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto he querido que me dijeras eso—aseguró Dohko ilusionado—Te daría todas las oportunidades que me pidieras y más aun si hicieran falta—estaba que no cabía en su alegría—Yo soy alguien que actuá mucho sin pensar, que puede llegar a ser muy impulsivo y visceral, entre otros mil errores—comenzó—Aun así, ¿tú estarías dispuesto a darme una oportunidad?

Shion le miró con una tierna sonrisa y asintió decidió. En ese instante, Dohko se sintió más contento de que lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Sin dudarlo dos veces juntó sus labios con los de Shion en un apasionado beso. Sin dudarlo, esa fue la vez que más le gustó el sabor de los labios de Shion, jamás los había sentido tan dulces.

Cuando se separaron del beso, se quedaron mirando como los adolescentes enamorados e idiotas que eran en ese momento. En un pacto silencioso, retomaron su paseo, pero ambos con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios y más juntos de lo que habían paseado las anteriores veces.

En un momento dado del paseo, Dohko rozó suavemente la mano de Shion con sus dedos. Al principio, fueron unos roces fugaces, casi accidentados. Cuya frecuencia fue aumentando hasta que sus manos acabaron entrelazadas. Para Shion fue extraño, nunca había hecho algo así y sentía que casi era algo cursi. Pero las cosas hacía rato que se habían tornado cursis, por lo que no le importó, es más, le agradó bastante.

Continuaron paseando rodeados de un silencio bastante cómodo y agradable. De vez en cuando se echaban alguna miradita o sonreían. A decir verdad, era un situación un tanto extraña y repentina para ellos.

Sin embargo, mientras paseaban, notaron un cosmos maligno que Shion reconoció al instante. Sin perder un segundo, empujó a Dohko hacía un lado mientras él mismo saltaba, evitando el latigazo que impacto de lleno contra el suelo. Por el impacto, varias piedras del terreno salieron volando, el latigazo había provocado un pequeño socabon en el suelo.

Por desgracia, el ataque no solo se quedó en eso, puesto que sin que a Shion le diera tiempo a esquivarlo ,el látigo se le enrolló en la mano y a toda velocidad, lo arrastró hasta uno de los cinco picos de la cascada que más alto se encontraba.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas pudieron reaccionar, en el momento en el que Shion fue atrapado por el látigo, Dohko se lazó a sujetarlo. Pero fue demasiado lento y no pudo alcanzarlo. El Espectro de la noche anterior había vuelto, pero en esa ocasión,se sentía totalmente capaz de vencerlo. Y usaría su armadura que Shion había reparado para lograrlo.

Mientras y para desgracia de Shion, este fue llevado a toda velocidad por el látigo. Pensando que Lune lo estrellaría contra el suelo. Sin embargo, cuando Lune lo atrapó en sus brazos durante unos instantes, para después dejarlo de pie, sobre uno de los picos. Se dio cuenta de que hubiera preferido lo de comerse el suelo.

Shion se quedó mirando a Lune, intentando parecer desafiante, aunque todavía le tenía algo de miedo. Pero, para su sorpresa, ya no le temía tanto como la última vez y por alguna razón, se sentía más seguro. Sin duda el efecto que tenía Dohko en él era sorprendente.

Tenía tantas cosas de las que hablar y echarle en cara a Lune que casi no sabia por donde empezar. Lune, estaba tan sonriente que lo único que ansiaba Shion en esos momentos era darle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

—¿Por qué?—fue lo primero que le salió a Shion, miró a Lune con autentico odio y resentimiento.

—Si no concretas, no voy a tener tener respuesta a una pregunta que no comprendo— contestó Lune ,mirando a Shion por encima del hombro.

—¿Por qué después de herir a Dohko le dejaste marchar?—insistió.

—Como ya dije, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar con tu mascotita.

Shion se acercó furioso hasta él y lo agarró por las solapas de la ropa. Aunque con la diferencia de altura, no se veía algo muy amenazante. Lo que más molestaba a Shion era que Lune sabía a lo que él se refería, pero se estaba haciendo el tonto.

—¡Sabes que no me refiero a esa ocasión!—exclamó Shion furioso—Me refiero a la primera vez que te lo cruzaste, a cuando lo dejaste herido, pero le perdonaste—dijo—Podrías haberlo matado, pero no, dejaste que yo lo salvara—estaba furioso y eso era algo que a Lune le divertía—Incluso guardaste su armadura en el lugar donde él la tenía escondida—miró a Lune fijamente a los ojos—Porque solo tú, que presumes de saberlo todo, serías capaz de algo así—intentó mantener su furia para si mismo—Así que dime Lune, ¿por qué?

Lune le sonrió y posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Shion, acariciándolo con una aterradora ternura con uno de sus dedos pulgares.

—Porque quería aprender sobre los Caballeros Dorados de primera mano, quería ver una verdadera armadura en acción—respondió, todavía no había soltado a Shion— Al principio pensé que no sacaría nada de esto, puesto que la armadura estaba muerta. Y de repente—Lune acercó demasiado el rostro al de Shion—apareciste tú. Y me di cuenta de que era mi día de suerte, tú podrías arreglar esa armadura, pero no me apetecía ponértelo tan fácil, por eso la dejé en su sitio y no paré de enviar soldados a atacar las aldeas, la verdad ya que estaba, es que quería verte en acción. Pero no me diste ese gusto, en ningún momento has usado tu armadura—comentó con decepción— Realmente me encantaría verte usando tu armadura, mas siento que me voy a quedar con las ganas.

El rubio intentó apartarse y librarse del agarre de Lune, pero este no se lo puso fácil y tras unos minutos forcejeando, Shion desistió. Aun así estaba tranquilo, sabía que Dohko aparecería en cualquier momento. También se había dado cuenta de que cuando Dohko lo veía en peligro, su decisión aumentaba. Por ello pasó por su cabeza la cruel idea de hacerse un poco la damisela en apuros para darle un empujoncito a Dohko.

Aunque Lune fuera su enemigo personal y sería él el que acabaría con su vida. En esos momentos el que más necesidad tenía de vencer a Lune, era su compañero, por lo que le dejaría ese dudoso honor.

—Suéltame—exigió Shion con odio.

—Solo una pequeña duda, ¿como has sabido que fui yo quien atacó a tu mascota?—cambió de tema Lune.

—Porque te conozco y tenía heridas que se veían claramente como latigazos—contestó Shion.

—Vale, veo que fui muy obvio—comentó Lune.

—Si, demasiado.

Lune movió los labios para decir algo más, mas Shión jamás supo lo que le iba a decir. Puesto que apareció Dohko con su armadura dorada en todo su esplendor y Lune se vio obligado a separarse de Shion. Apartó sus manos de él y utilizó su látigo para defenderse de Dohko.

—Mira por donde, ahora casi pareces un Caballero—dijo Lune con una sonrisa.

Pero Dohko no estaba dispuesto a hablar, solo quería vencerlo. Por ello se lanzó contra él en diferentes ocasiones, la mayoría resultaron fallidas. Aun así, estaba peleando mucho mejor que la anterior vez y Lune tenía algún que otro problema para esquivar los ataques de Dohko.

Fue una batalla que sin duda Lune tenía ganada, pero sin tanta diferencia como la anterior vez. En ese momento, peleaban desde los distintos picos de la cascada y para desgracia de Dohko, el látigo de Lune le impacto de lleno en el pecho, tirándolo por la cascada.

Shion observó como Dohko caía, sabía perfectamente que ese golpe no le afectaría demasiado. Por ello no hizo nada y le concedió el poder levantarse por si mismo. Además, él volvía a tener a Lune demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Después de tirar a Dohko por la cascada, Lune saltó por los Picos hasta que llegó al pico en el que estaba Shion. No tardó en recorrer la distancia que los separaba y se quedó demasiado cerca de Shion. Para alegría de este, no le tocó.

—Al final no ha sido para tanto—comentó Lune con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Solo le has tirado por una cascada, se levantará—aseguró Shion, sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Lune se rio burlándose de esas palabras, Shion se dio cuenta de que subestimaba mucho a Dohko y algo le decía, que eso sería la causa de su derrota.

—Creo que confiás demasiado en él—aseguró Lune—Lo que no negaré es tu excelente trabajo como reparador de armaduras, no he conseguido hacerle ni un rasguño.

—Si no fuera porque viene de ti, me lo tomaría como un cumplido—dijo Shion con frialdad.

De nuevo, Lune se volvió a reír y dio otro pasó mas. En ese momento, Shion y Lune se miraron fijamente, estaban muy cerca, a punto de poder tocarse. Y Shion tenía miedo, un miedo que le costaba disimular con Lune tan cerca, pero un así, lo intentaba.

—En verdad me gustaría que te lo tomaras como un cumplido—dijo Lune—¿Si te vuelvo a pedir que vengas conmigo, me rechazaras?

—Por supuesto.

Lune suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír, pero con cierta pena.

—Es una autentica pena, lo que daría porque te vinieras conmigo.

Shion prefirió no responder a eso. Y para su fortuna, en ese preciso instante, desde el fondo de la cascada y rodeado por un cosmo dorado, apareció Dohko. Tanto Lune como Shion, se quedaron viéndolo. Lune lo miró incrédulo ,en verdad no creía que Dohko fuera capaz de levantarse de nuevo. Y Shion miró a Lune con cara de satisfacción, porque él estaba seguro de que eso pasaría.

El rubio se apartó de un salto para no estar cerca de Lune y este sacó su látigo para atacar a Dohko. Pero, cuando atacó a Dohko con su látigo. Dohko sacó una de las espadas de la armadura de libra y partió el látigo por la mitad, ante la atónita e incrédula mirada de Lune y la gran sonrisa de Shion.

Y para acabar bien, Dohko le propinó a Lune un puñetazo en la cara que le supo a autentica gloria. Lune retrocedió, sin poder creerse lo que había pasado y Dohko le miró, decidido a vencerle, costara lo que costara.

—Ya veo—comentó Lune, aguantándose el enfado para que esos dos críos no notaran lo humillado que se sitió en ese momento—Supongo que habéis ganado, aunque no haya ido ni mucho menos con todo.

—Pues atacame con todo lo que tengas y más, porque pienso vencerte de todas maneras—afirmó Dohko, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Mas Lune solo se rio de una manera amarga y se marchó, Dohko quiso ir a por él. Pero Shion se lo impidió, lo mejor era simplemente dejar que se marchara.

—Shion—dijo Lune antes de irse del todo—Siempre es un gusto verte, hasta la próxima—y con eso, se marchó definitivamente.

Dohko se sintió en una nube,en ese momento, había vencido él solito a un espectro. Sintió como la adrenalina recorría en esos momentos cada vena de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, se sintió orgulloso de si mismo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien—comentó Shion, mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

El chino se sonrojó un poco, pero se sintió muy contento por ello.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron durante unos minutos, disfrutando del momento y de la victoria. Dohko estiró su mano para tomar la de Shion, este se le quedó mirando dubitativo.

—Se que le tienes miedo y en verdad se lo difícil que es admitir cuando tienes miedo de algo o de alguien—tiró de Shion como otras tantas veces para abrazarlo, para disfrutar de su cercanía—Solo quiero que sepas que para lo que sea, yo estoy a tu lado y no te voy a juzgar por mucho miedo que tengas.

Shion se sintió calmado y correspondió el abrazo. Se sentía estúpidamente bien así.

—Lo se Dohko y aunque sienta que tengo que negarte eso, la verdad, es muy agradable pensar en que las cosas sean así—suspiró—Le tengo miedo a Lune, pero en verdad, creo que voy a ser capaz de vencerlo y aunque en estos momentos con solo verlo siento que me paralizo, se que solo es cuestión de tiempo que lo supere—miró a Dohko—Y creo que no estará mal tenerte a mi lado cuando lo haga.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites—dijo Dohko.

—Lo se y te aseguró que yo también.

Con eso, se dieron un pequeño beso bajo ese cielo estrellado que había sobre ellos. Cuando se separaron ,Dohko le dio otro suave beso, es vez, en uno de sus puntos y le revolvió un poco el pelo. El chino en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de que en un año, Shion daría el estirón y le acabaría superando en altura, mas esos momentos no los desaprovechó. Había tantas cosas sobre Shion que no sabía en esos momentos, como que él era el Caballero de Aries, pero para Dohko, acabaría siendo una aventura descubrir todos los secretos de Shion.

Fue un buen momento, pero tenía que darlo por finalizado y continuar con otras cosas.

—Con esto ¿se ha acabado?—preguntó Dohko, poniéndose serio—¿Los Espectros se marcharan de aquí?

—Creo que Lune ya ha visto suficiente, así que lo más probable es que si.

Y Dohko suspiró con un alivio que jamás creía posible. Por fin todo parecía acabar, después de tanto tiempo su iba estaba comenzando a dar un giro total y algo le decía que sería para mejor. Sabía que por primera vez en su vida, dejaría de escuchar el sonido de la cascada de fondo y eso se le haría extraño, mas debía seguir avanzando. Era posible que tantas cosas salieran mal, para empezar su extraña y repentina relación con Shion podía hacer aguas en cualquier momento. Aunque, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, por ello en ese momento tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien y que su relación iría a buen puerto. Y bueno, también tenía la ilusión y para su fortuna, sobre ese tema no iba muy desencaminado.


End file.
